Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes
by Storms-winter
Summary: PCE Originally. Reedited. A girl with a fiery eyes arrives bearing a mysterious past haunting her. Who is she, who is after her? OCKai -ON HIATUS-
1. The New Girl

**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes_  
Storms-Winter_**

**Disclaimer: The making of Beyblade belongs to and is**** copyright of Aoki Takao, any unfamiliar OC's are mine. **

**Chapter One- The New Girl**

At an alarming rate, two boys skidded around a corner, ducking around another before collapsing into a halt. Tense and holding their breaths, they waited. And not for long, as soon enough, a mob of cheering girls rushed dangerously close by. They disappeared, however, leaving a surprising silence in their wake.

Relieved, one slumped against the wall and sighed.

"It's_way_ too early to be hunted down by fan girls."

The other boy grunted and peered out, making a thorough assessment of the area before he pulled back lazily and leaned against the wall.

"We're safe." He said flatly.

Rei shook his head at Kai. He never changed.

"Well—"

"Hey! Stop!"

The two froze, thinking themselves caught. Cautiously, Rei looked out and saw two girls — instantly recognizable as major fans — who constantly stalked them, even though Kai had spoken to Mr. Dickinson about pressing charges for privacy infringement. Rei knew everything about the two (not that he'd asked): Shana and Lilia had willingly given away everything knowledgeable about them in hopes of interesting the bladers.

Watching nervously, the neko-jin saw them run up to another girl standing further ahead, whom they had hailed earlier. Facing the boys, she regarded her two inquirers blankly. "Yes?"

"Have you seen two boys come by here? Recently?" Shana demanded, tossing her (dyed) bright blue locks arrogantly.

"Their names are Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon," her companion, Lilia, supplied.

The stranger frowned slightly, showing no sign of recognition to the names. She was petite with a delicate-looking frame, but her straight stance, almond-shaped eyes of a crimson hue, and stubbornly set face belied the innocent fragility that seemed a part of her. She had long, shining ebony hair braided loosely down her back, with bangs sweeping gently into her face.

Her burning gaze ran over the two girls quickly, as she gave a light shrug.

"Dunno," she answered in a low, slightly accented voice, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

That surprised them both. "Don't you know who they are?" Lilia asked, astonished, looking at her with a ridiculous sort of shock, "How could you _not_ know about them?"

The girl cast her an irritated look, snapping: "If I did, I would have said so."

"Heck..." Shana muttered, staring at her hard. "Where have you been? Locked up in a closet?"

Crimson fire narrowed.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," the strange girl retorted, visibly annoyed at the inquiry. "Are you done?"

Her tone made them stare. Shana mustered a glare before she snipped: "Fine, I'll tell you, it's obvious enough by your accent _you're_ not from around here. Kai and Rei are really famous and _really __**hot**_ bladers. They were a part of the team known as the Bladebreakers. Ring a bell?"

The stranger considered and nodded. "Go on," she merely said.

"Rei is from China and he's a neko-jin. He's not hard to miss in a crowd, even for someone like _you_. His hair is tied up like a tiger tail, he has sexy golden eyes and his trademark is his red yin-yang bandana." Lilia explained with a sigh and dreamy expression.

Shana smirked. "Kai is really tall and drop dead sexy. He has two tone hair, slate at the front and dark blue at the back, and mahogany eyes. You can spot him from a mile away because of his white scarf. Oh, and he's Russian."

A fine black brow lifted. "I see..."

"Have you seen them?" Asked the two pleadingly.

"I might have..." The girl slowly replied. "Ah, screw it. I'm covering for them." She paused as they wriggled impatiently. "They went to the track field."

"Oh! Really?"

"Really." She answered, perfectly serious.

Immediately, Shana and Lilia raced off. The girl's lips rose into a smirk. "Rule number one girls: never trust a stranger." Her low, softly accented voice was laced with dark amusement as she turned and vanished round a corner.

Rei gave a sigh and relief and glanced towards Kai. "That... was interesting."

"Hm," was the quiet response.

"Something wrong?" Rei asked curiously.

Kai frowned. "Her accent. It was Russian," he muttered.

Rei shrugged. He'd noticed, but had been busier trying to figure out where he'd seen her before…her features…if not the colouring was vaguely reminding him of someone he'd seen before.

Deciding it wasn't worth pursuing, he spoke lightly to his companion.

"I wouldn't think much of it, Kai. It's just an accent."

Nodding, his friend and team captain let the matter drop as they slipped out of hiding and went to their first period classes

* * *

If there was something that truly annoyed her, it was being late for something because of wrong directions. 

"Stupid woman," the ebony-haired girl spat under her breath, "Obviously you've never left the office."

She scowled down at her timetable before crumpling it and shoving it into her pants pocket, then picked a random direction and set off down a hall in search of her Chemistry class. Irritation was etched on her small face, causing her full, pink lips to set into a straight line and her jaw to take on a stubborn stance.

Turning a corner, she gazed about, trying to get her bearings, then heard a voice behind her: "Hey, need help?"

She looked over her shoulder and gave a quick smile to a blonde boy standing there, his schoolbooks under his arm.

"Not really, but… sort of. I'm heading for the Chem lab."

He smiled. "Well, you're going in the right direction. New?"

"Yeah." She hesitated for brief, unnoticed second, before adding with a faint smile, "I'm Adrienne Fwujuii," she introduced herself.

"Name's Max Tate," he smiled, shifting his books around in his arms for a moment before shaking her hand.

Tilting her head, she took in the open, smiling face, the scattering of freckles and bright blue gaze, than studied his attire as she shook his hand. The boy was about average height. He wore a worn; light blue t-shirt and orange cargo pants covered with pockets. Covering one side of the front of his shirt was the emblem of a turtle-like creature: his bitbeast Draciel.

"Nice to meet you," Adrienne murmured.

Max tilted his head in slight amazement. No excited exclamation? No demanding of autographs? Strange…but he liked her cool calm. Finally, a girl who didn't jump on his formerly Bladebreaker name like a starving animal. It had really not helped that their team had served as advertisement for the school…

He walked her to the Chemistry lab and waved, stating gallantly: "Here's your class. Will you be needing a guide later?"

"Nah, I know where I'm going now. I just needed to look around. Thanks."

Max smiled. "Okay, well, see ya later then, Adrienne."

"Mmhmm."

She waved back as she walked into class. Most of the students didn't bother to look up as they conversed in quiet voices, until...

"_Adrienne?_"

Looking up, the petite girl flashed a grin, which quickly turned into a look of horror before a pink blur of a girl ran into her, knocking her effectively to the floor.

"_Mariah_! GET OFF!!"

Laughing sheepishly, the pink haired neko-jin did so. Adrienne rubbed the back of her head and shot Mariah a peeved look as she rose, only to be caught into a bear hug. When Mariah finally let go, Adrienne sucked in air gratefully, narrowing her gaze.

"Mari, do you have to try and kill me?" She demanded, irked.

Mariah's amber gaze shone. "Sorry, but I'm so happy to see you! It's been forever!"

"Four months," Adrienne corrected with an exasperated look.

"Whatever. So, what made you come here?"

"Ahem."

Mariah blinked and looked over at the teacher, who was watching them sternly.

"Are you going to allow me to meet your friend, Miss Lan?" He asked quietly.

"Oh...right." Mariah whispered, looking sheepish as the class chuckled and observed the newcomer with interest.

Adrienne shook her head, amused despite herself.

"Fwujuii, Adrienne," she told the man, watching intently.

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you, here is your text...you're behind so if you need help just ask."

She nodded and let Mariah drag her to the free space at her worktable as the teacher called the class to attention.

* * *

"That took _forever_!"

Adrienne gave an amused laugh at the other girl's exaggeratingly pained expression. "C'mon, Mari, it wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say, _you_ can do that stuff. I hate Chemistry, and Math," Mariah scowled, trudging down the hall at Adrienne's side, "I _especially_ hate math."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can help you," Adrienne told her friend, smiling as the pink haired girl's face lit up and she grinned brightly.

"You're the best, Ari!" Mariah exclaimed, relieved.

"Not really."

"Sure you are, you always help me!"

"Only to keep you from plaguing us all with your complaints," The dark-haired girl chuckled, ducking out of the way of swinging books and suddenly running into something hard. Staggering back, she just managed to keep her balance and shook her head.

"Who built the brick wall?" She muttered angrily as she glanced up.

Kai raised a brow. He instantly recognized the girl from before. He was mildly surprised at how tiny she was up close. She barely topped his chest... but then again, most girls didn't.

He studied her with mild interest: small and delicate—if you took away those fiery eyes, and the defiant stance. She wore a baggy, blood red hooded sweater and loose, black cargo pants, on which the pattern of a red and gold dragon was imprinted on the bottom of one leg. Curious despite himself, he tilted his head minutely, giving away none of his thoughts through his features. She seemed fragile…but there was something else…he could feel…power? Intrigued, he made a mental note to look further into the matter. He had the feeling she was a blader.

Unaware of his thoughts, Adrienne stared up at the boy and her eyes narrowed. Tall, a mess of slate blue hair at the front and longish dark blue at the back, pale skin, deep, neutral and emotionless mahogany eyes, stoic expression, blue shark fin face paint... firm, chiseled body and undeniable maleness... his attire was black and blue: black muscle shirt outlining his broad chest, black cargo pants held up with a belt, royal blue vest with an emblazoned red phoenix…and of course that stand out, snow-white scarf around his neck.

Bingo, she'd run into Kai Hiwatari.

Literally.

He regarded her with an arrogant air, and she could see the controlled power that radiated from him: his own and Dranzer's, tightly coiled and ready to spring out to unleash their combined strength at the next victim. She didn't like the fact that he just stood there watching her, as if expecting her to say something.

Frowning slightly, she stuck out her pointed chin.

"You know, a little 'sorry' would be nice," she lifted a brow.

Kai scowled down at her, replying: "I didn't run into you."

_No accent_, Adrienne remarked. His voice had a deep, darkly toned timbre.

"So? You were still in the way," she pointed out lazily and saw Mariah blink.

Kai raised a brow. "I was just walking, little one, and _you_ ran directly into me."

Adrienne's eyes suddenly flashed at being called 'little one'. No one was allowed to call her that, except…

"Do you own the halls?" she snapped.

"In this school…" His lips curved into a smirk, "…I rule."

Her burning gaze flared visibly. "Well then, remind me to avoid running into you, 'Your Majesty', or at least take a _wide_ turn," Adrienne stated impertinently.

Walking past Kai, she rolled her eyes as Mariah bit her lip and followed. Behind them, Kai watched with a narrowed gaze before he turned and continued on his way.

* * *

Adrienne was bored in her next class. Holding back a yawn, she allowed her gaze to wander out the window as the teacher droned on, even after papers had been handed out. It was a beautiful day outside, and she wistfully wished that she could escape the confinements of the class to run into the nearby forest.

Looking at the tall, majestic trees, she knew she would have to go and explore later on. Perhaps at lunch…

"Miss Fwujuii. Can you answer for us?"

_Huh?_ She looked up, startled back to reality.

"Adolph Hilter," she began without much thought, holding back another yawn, "an interesting man to the world, even today. To begin with, he was born in the year 1889 at Braunau am Inn, Austria. He failed to complete his education, was rejected from the painting school he wanted to get into _and_ was placed in jail for a five year sentencing, for which he only served one, for crimes of conspiracy and treason. He published a book called _Mein Kampf_, an autobiography and an exposition of his political ideology. He came to a rise in power and after much hardship, was sworn in as chancellor in January 1933…"

She paused. Stifling in her yawns was becoming difficult.

"…from there, he rose to become Fuhrer of Germany until his suicide death in 1945."

She looked back out the window as the teacher nodded, seeming somewhat dazed, but, satisfied, she carried on. At the back of the class, a pair of dark eyes studied her thoughtfully and in quiet curiosity.

In the next class, which turned out to be Physical Education, Mariah pounced on Adrienne, rushing her through the process of changing her clothes before introducing her to other girls whom she hung out with: the brainy, orange-haired Emily from the All Starz; kind, red-headed Salima from the Physics; sarcastic, blue-haired Miriam of the Saint-Shields; loud, bossy Hilary and finally, another girl as tiny as Adrienne.

Hana nodded to her seriously, her dark chocolate eyes expressionless. She tied back her dark hair, watching Adrienne in silence for a few moments before commenting: "Should be interesting."

Adrienne gave her a curious look. "Oh?"

A smile just shy of a smirk crept onto Hana's face. "They like to bully small people."

"A group of boys gang up on Hana all the time," Hilary explained with a scowl. "They think it's funny."

Crimson orbs narrowed with humour. The Russian girl's smile was cutting.

"I think I can handle it. I don't put up with being pushed around."

They walked out into the gym and Hilary declared: "Basketball!"

As she scooped up a ball, Emily wrinkled her nose, thinking of how much she preferred tennis, but she had promised to play. Adrienne spied her look of distaste and chuckled as she and the others fanned out on the court, deciding to fit in a little practice before class started. Hilary grinned and went in, handling the ball skillfully enough, but was blocked by Salima, who tossed the stolen ball to Hana. She went face to face with Adrienne and got into a rather competitive one-on-one, as the other girls looked on, grinning uncertainly.

"Look at this, the _midgets_ have come out to play."

Adrienne let the ball fly and watched as it went through the basket with a swish. She then turned to regard the hugely tall blonde boy standing behind her. Lifting a delicate brow, she asked mildly: "Couldn't you think of anything more original?"

He frowned as a burly boy with lilac hair ambled up and set his gaze on her. Hana watched silently, her gaze traveling a bit further towards a tall, lean redhead standing beside Kai, who was watching, but seeming vaguely bored.

The blonde asked harshly: "Don't you know who I am?"

"Not a clue," Adrienne lied, knowing full well that his name was Spencer and his companion was Bryan. They were two members of the Russian team formerly called the Demolition Boys, now the Blitzkrieg Boys. Her fiery gaze swept to where the team captain, Tala Valkov, stood leaning against the wall, his ice blue gaze pinned on her.

"You're Russian," Bryan declared in a hard tone.

"So?"

"All of Russia knows about us."

Adrienne narrowed her eyes. "Then you'll have to excuse me if I was locked away from the world and forbidden to maintain all and any communication with the outside." She replied coolly. "What's so special about you, anyway?"

The two remained silent and glanced to where Tala stood. They didn't like to talk too much about their past with the Abbey and Boris. The redhead studied the new girl and she met his gaze head on, showing no expression. Shifting, he straightened and walked over to her.

"Have you never heard of how Biovolt tried to take over the world?" He asked in Russian.

Tilting her head, Adrienne listened to his smooth, deep voice before answering in the same language: "I might have, but things like that didn't concern anyone from where I was."

Curiously, Tala considered her.

"Where were you?"

"That's none of your business," she stated dismissively, "And I don't care who you are, or what you've done. It's none of my concern."

She turned away with finality and joined the other girls, who had been watching from the side with the rest of the students.

"What was that all about?" Mariah asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just small talk."

Although doubtful, the pink haired neko-jin nodded and introduced the fiery-eyed girl to the boy sitting beside her.

"This is Rei Kon, an old friend of mine from the White Tiger village," Mariah smiled proudly, "He's of the former Bladebreakers, and second in command to Kai."

Adrienne smiled at him and nodded, taking his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rei. If you're anything like your captain, tell me now."

A rueful grin crossed Rei's face and caused his fangs to flash out slightly.

"Met Kai, huh? I gather you're not too impressed."

"Not really," Adrienne answered, oddly cheerful. "Two minutes around me and he's already shown me he's a stuck-up, arrogant ass."

"He does have that effect on people," Rei agreed, smiling.

Adrienne decided that she liked Rei and studied him. He was also rather tall and had a nice, lean build. His wild black hair was held out of his eyes by his red yin-yang bandana and a long tiger tail wrap fell down his back. His cat-like characteristic stood out especially: warm, deep golden eyes, fangs that hinted out over his lips as he spoke and a deeply tanned complexion. He had on his gym strip at the moment, but if memory served her well—which it did—he had been wearing a Chinese outfit, composed of a long, white tunic decorated with the emblem of a white tiger on the back, a red sash tied around his waist and black pants.

She knew this all this, of course, from having spotted him and Kai in hiding as she had been conversing with the two fan girls.

She almost smirked at the memory.

_Next time… find a better hiding place, boys._

"Game of toss?" Rei suggested, raising his brows inquiringly.

Smiling, Adrienne nodded and called Hana towards her as Mariah and Rei went to pick out a ball. Together, the four spent the rest of the class chatting while playing through the various exercises.

* * *

Lunch came and group of teens sat together talking as they ate outside.

"So who's the new girl? You know, the short one?"

Lazily, Kai opened an eye as he lay dozing under a maple tree. Max answered Michael. "Her name's Adrienne Fwujuii."

Tyson looked up from his meal and swallowed. "Cool. Does she beyblade?"

"Dunno."

"She couldn't," Michael smirked, laughing, "A tiny thing like her couldn't do much damage…"

Hana looked up and cleared her throat. Seeing her dark gaze announcing impending doom, Michael amended quickly: "…but you never know, she _could_ surprise us."

"Who could surprise us?" A new voice asked, its owner coming over.

"Hey, Johnny," Tyson greeted. "We were just talking about the new girl."

Rei nodded. "Speak of the devil, here she comes now."

They all looked to see Mariah and the small, dark-haired girl walking towards them, apparently having a lively conversation.

Johnny blinked in surprised as he saw her. Instinctively, he started to say something then halted, checking himself. Finally, he uttered incredulous. "Adrienne?"

At the sound of her name, she looked over curiously, and the sight of the redheaded Scot causing a brilliant smile to light up her face.

"Johnny!"

She ran over and leapt into his arms, granting him a sisterly hug. Grinning, Johnny lifted her petite self by the waist, spinning her around so that she laughed. His lavender eyes softened as he set her down, ignoring the befuddled looks his lunch companions were giving him.

"What are you doing here, Ari?"

"Moved again," she shrugged ruefully.

Pausing, he regarded her. "Again? Why didn't you stay in Russia?"

A shadow passed over her small face before she smiled wryly.

"You know me… can't stay in one place for very long."

Johnny sighed, looking mildly pained. "So where did you come from this time?"

"Actually," she grinned mischievously, "I was in London over the last two weeks, so I took the liberty of visiting Guinevere and Ash."

"WHAT?"

She laughed softly at his stunned expression and reached up to close his mouth. "Johnny, you look like a fish when you do that. A particularly _stupid_ fish."

"You went and visited mother?" Johnny demanded, bypassing the fish comment.

"Yes."

He groaned and covered his face with one hand, muttering a mix of swear and nonsense words under his breath.

Confused, Mariah leaned forward from where she had sat down. "Ari? Mind explaining some things?"

Adrienne shrugged offhandedly. "What do you want to know, Mari?"

"About Johnny. How do you know him?"

"Could've just asked me," Johnny mumbled.

"Ah, that," Adrienne chuckled, taking a seat as well. "He's my cousin… although whether second or third, I can never remember..."

She looked thoughtfully into space, oblivious to their stares. Johnny pouted, seating himself with a huff.

"It's third." He grumbled.

Adrienne gave him a long look and spoke in English: "Quit acting like you're going to die. Guinevere and Ash were happy to see me," she paused, remaining unaffected by the glare he sent her, "Ash gave me something to pass on to you. She really misses you."

Johnny sighed and his gaze softened. He missed his little sister too. Named Ashleigh McGregor, she, like her older brother, hated her full name and preferred to be called Ash. She was fourteen and a handful to manage, on account of her split personality.

"Lost again," Tyson muttered as the small girl said something in a language most didn't understand.

Adrienne heard and smiled. Johnny shook his head.

"You'll have to give it to me later," he told her.

"Sure..." she nodded and looked around, "Where are the others?" she asked in a language that all of them could comprehend.

"Somewhere. I wouldn't worry too much, you'll see them."

"I'm not worried about Robert or Oliver," Adrienne said dryly in her accented voice. "More about Enrique."

Tyson frowned and protested. "Hey, c'mon, Enrique isn't that bad."

The surrounding girls gave unladylike snorts of disbelief. Adrienne looked at the navy-haired teen that sat beside the blonde Max. Earlier, Rei had mentioned two more that were also included in the group of the former Bladebreakers: Tyson Granger and Kenny, also known as "the Chief".

Before her, she surmised, was Tyson. He too was around average height, and surprisingly trim, considering the amount of food before him and how much she'd seen him consume at the time of her arrival. His brown eyes met hers with a confident and boasting air. His long hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore a blue and red cap on his head with the visor pointing back. He also wore a long-sleeved, royal blue shirt and black pants. A red vest went over his shirt and on the back was an emblazoned silver and blue dragon.

Studying her hard, he looked over her tomboyish attire and paused when he saw the decorative red and gold dragon on her pant leg.

"A dragon…" He glanced up. "Do you beyblade?"

"Can you say one-track mind?" Michael quipped, drawing chuckles from the group.

Adrienne nodded slowly and he grinned giving a challenging look.

"Wanna battle?"

"No thanks," she declined lazily.

"Whaa?" He stared, shocked, then recovered and demanded: "Why?"

Adrienne covered a yawn.

"It would be a waste of time," she vaguely replied.

Tyson scowled and folded his arms. "Yeah, right. You just don't want to lose."

Smiling slightly, Adrienne brushed falling bangs from her face. "I know for a fact I wouldn't lose. I never have."

"Really?" Max looked up, surprised.

Adrienne nodded as Tyson stubbornly snorted. "You're just saying that because you're afraid to take on a world champion. I bet _you're_just saying that to get attention."

"Believe what you want," she retorted in dismiss. "I really don't care."

Johnny snickered to one side as Tyson fumed. But abruptly a sly look entered the teen's face.

"Fine, whatever," he shrugged, "If you're too weak to go up against me..."

Adrienne looked at him sharply and narrowed her fiery gaze. She knew he was pulling the strings again to try and get her to battle, and this time he had succeeded. She didn't put up with people calling her. Ever.

"Weak?" She echoed in a dangerous voice.

"Tyson?" Johnny tried to call the navy haired teen's attention, but finding himself ignored, he sighed and muttered prayers for no deaths.

Tyson grinned to himself. Sheesh, Russians. They had so much pride.

"If you have a bitbeast, it probably isn't strong enough. I bet you aren't much of a blader anyway."

Adrienne's crimson orbs flared with fury and scorched the teen.

"You want a battle? Fine," she snarled and stood, hauling him up and dragging him towards one of the many beydishes that had been installed within the school boundaries for the bladers to keep within practice.

Curious, the others followed. Mariah looked nervous. "Tyson is soo dead," she mumbled as the two brought out their launchers and blades.

Threading her ripcord into her black launcher, Adrienne looked at her blood red blade and smirked. Snapping it into place, she waited as Max hollered out the countdown.

"In 3...2...1! LET IT RIP!"

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

Adrienne, silent, launched hard and gave the order of the first attack to her faithful bitbeast. Her blade glowed and crashed into the opposing grey blade with such a powerful blow that it was sent flying out of the dish before anyone could register what had happened.

Catching her returning blade, Adrienne watched as Tyson's landed in the distance behind him. The others stared.

"Holy..." Michael finally managed.

Rei was equally stunned. _I've only known Kai to finish a battle that quickly, but that…_

Kai stood silently, mildly impressed, and like the others, quite surprised, although he didn't show it. It was intriguing to see someone so small, so seemingly, innocently delicate, have that much strength. For a brief instant, her aura of innocence had become pure power, showing more about her than she allowed at most instances.

Abruptly, he wondered just how strong she was. Would she be a match for himself and Dranzer? As if feeling his silent question, she looked at him, frowning, before she silently slipped her blade away and turned, leaving the stunned group to try and figure out what had happened.

* * *

Adrienne's next two classes went by, boring her to tears. She finished her math in record time and sat staring out the window. Come languages she doodled absently, feeling vaguely frustrated. When her teacher caught her slacking, she rounded on Adrienne, scolding in French, then nearly reeled in shock when an irritated Adrienne snapped back. Then it had become a contest of how many languages each could speak.

Adrienne won that.

After school, she walked home to the apartment she had set herself up in. Nodding to the clerk, she took the elevator to her room. She stepped in quietly and sighed. When something brushed against her leg she looked down to see her tiny grown cat weaving between her ankles, meowing cutely in greeting.

With uncharacteristic gentleness, she picked up the cat and hugged her carefully.

"Hello, my girl."

The black cat rubbed her small face against Adrienne's and purred happily. Amused, she began to purr along with her feline familiar. Along with the same small and delicate frame as her mistress, the cat also possessed, eerily, the same red eyes, hence her name: Scarlet.

Nimbly, the tiny cat climbed up and perched itself on Adrienne's shoulder. Looking around feeling bored and lonely, the girl made an early dinner and ate unenthusiastically, feeding Scarlet tiny tidbits. Her place was large and roomy. It had a large kitchen, a living room, six bedrooms with two bathrooms and another room she'd made into an office of sorts. She and Scarlet were the sole occupants of the space, a thought that, for some reason, irritated Adrienne even more.

Dropping her dishes carelessly into the sink, she heaved a cross sort of sigh and grabbed a light jacket from the back of a chair, shrugging into it as Scarlet bounded onto her head, then once again onto her shoulder before settling. Adrienne shoved her hands into the shallow pockets, and, feeling the desired objects nestled in their depths, stalked out of the apartment.

* * *

Rei sighed. Tyson had wanted to train, but unfortunately that had become a trial in itself as fan girls had surrounded the group almost immediately. Of course, Tyson smiled and delighted at being the center of attention. Max didn't seem to mind overly, though his teammates could sense that he would rather escape. The girls completely ignored Kenny who was off to one side. Hilary, who usually joined them for their practices, had decided to forgo tonight, as she was getting sick of the pests constantly following them.

Glancing at Kai, Rei saw that the Russian teen still wore his cold, stoic expression as he ignored the gathered girls from his leaning position against a tree, but a tic in his jaw showed a storm was steadily gathering, just waiting for all hell to break loose. Wincing in prediction for when Kai finally lost his temper, Rei noticed the constant chattering had ceased. He was curious as to why, until he heard a sweet melody drifting through the area in an oddly calming lull.

"That's so pretty," a girl whispered.

"It almost sounds sad," another remarked.

"But soothing," added yet another.

They looked around, searching, until one girl declared: "We should try to find the person."

The others agreed and ran off, leaving the males to stare. Kenny grimaced.

"Good riddance," he muttered moodily.

"Where's that music coming from?" Max asked.

"Over there," Rei answered, hearing the notes clearly with his keen neko-jin senses.

Immediately, Tyson bounded towards the spot designated by Rei and paused when he came under a tree.

"It's Adrienne," he said as the others joined him.

She was sitting upon a high branch, playing what looked to be a pan flute as she leaned against the tree trunk, one leg draped down and swinging. She didn't notice the teens below her as she continued to play, her eyes closed.

"Hey, Adrienne!" Max called.

No response.

"Adrienne?"

Still nothing.

Kai frowned, then barked: "Fwujuii!"

Finally, she reacted. The notes faded and she looked down with annoyance.

"Bloody hell… _what?_" She snapped.

Tyson frowned. "We were calling you."

"Yes, I know. I heard you the first time, but obviously _some_ people can't take a hint when they're being ignored."

They blinked at her cold tone. Tyson glared at her. "I want a rematch," he said loudly. They all stared at him, including Adrienne, though her look was more of amused exasperation.

"Another?" She asked, mockingly incredulous, "Didn't you learn anything from this afternoon?"

"It was an unfair match," He returned stubbornly.

Her brows shot up before she snorted.

"Forget it."

"You can't refuse!" Tyson yelled.

"Can and am," she muttered, abruptly standing on her branch and pocketing her pan.

Then she looked up and spoke, vexation heavily lacing her voice.

"Scarlet, I don't know why you climb so high when you know you hate coming back down."

"…Scarlet?"

A soft, self-piteous meow was heard. Shaking her head, Adrienne reached up and swung herself up onto another branch, easily and nimbly climbing further up in a few moments. Kenny sucked in a terrified breath of air as Max stared, looking worried. Adrienne paused on a thin branch, balancing lazily as she let the cat walk onto her shoulder, gripping her clothes carefully with her claws.

"Silly cat," Adrienne muttered as she looked down at the boys, "You're going to have to move," she called down as she began to descend to a lower and thicker branch.

Tyson looked confused.

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes, she let out a few Russian words of choice and replied: "Because I'm going to jump down. So I suggest you move, unless you want me to land on you," she added pointedly.

Frowning, they all moved, save Kenny, who protested.

"You can't jump, you'll kill yourself!"

Kai sighed and grabbed the small boy out of the way. Adrienne didn't comment and leapt down, landing on the ground safely in a cat-like crouch. Standing, she lifted a brow.

"Still alive," she said lightly, her voice hinting at mockery.

Rei smiled. "I didn't know you were neko-jin."

"Not really," she replied, looking away as certain grief entered her eyes. "I merely have the strain in me, from my mother."

She shrugged and turned to leave.

"Uhh, Adrienne?" Max called out, peering at her curiously, "What's that on your shoulder?"

Without glancing over, she tossed her hair to one side and a small, delicate-looking cat was revealed. Scarlet's red gaze lazily regarded the group, as she lay perched on her mistress's shoulder, her skinny tail wrapped loosely around Adrienne's throat.

"Ho—ly..." Max muttered.

Rei was impressed. "A familiar, huh? You don't see them often."

"I know," said Adrienne, turning her head affectionately towards the cat.

Scarlet rubbed her face against the girl's cheek, purring. Kenny was fascinated. "Amazing, she looks just like you in frame and colour…and the scarlet eyes, very unique. How long have you had her?"

"Since she was born," Adrienne smiled at the small cat, "She's nearly three, a grown cat. But to me she's still my kitten."

"Amazing," Kenny repeated in awe, opening his laptop.

"Well. Here's something you don't see everyday," A sarcastic woman's voice spoke. Blinking in bemusement, Adrienne focused on the laptop.

"_Dizzi_," the small brunette chided.

Adrienne glanced towards Rei with a questioning air, and he bared his fangs weakly in a sheepish grin.

"That's Kenny, or as we all know him as, the Chief. Dizzi is his bitbeast who's trapped in his laptop."

Adrienne lifted a brow silently. _Well, that's definitely something interesting._

"What? No introductions?" Dizzi demanded, "Where are your manners?"

Kenny sighed and gave a shy smile to Adrienne.

"This is Dizzi. She helps me collect data on beyblades."

"Not too mention I also think up of strategies, new blade structures, plus I give information of what goes on during a battle…and I _also_analyze and find information on teams and other bladers," Dizzi added, annoyed.

"That too," Kenny agreed, trying to calm Dizzi down.

Adrienne sensed that the trapped bitbeast was trying to gather information about her. Dizzi confirmed this thought a moment later.

"Very interesting. There's absolutely no given data on you or your bitbeast."

"Are you serious!?" Tyson stared.

"_No_, I was just trying to be funny."

Adrienne grinned slightly at the scene. She had a feeling she was going to like this Dizzi. Kenny looked at her. "How is that possible? The BBA has given information on every blader."

A mysterious expression rose in Adrienne's eyes. "Perhaps they haven't been able to update it."

"How long have you been blading?" Rei asked.

"A long time..." she murmured, and a far away look entered her burning orbs. Memories rose and a shadow lay hidden before she shook her head and shrugged. "I started before I turned six... I might have been four..."

Her brow furrowed as something nagged at her. "I think a friend introduced me to it."

"Wow," Kenny mumbled, "That's... how many…?"

"Thirteen years."

"Kai's the only one I know that's bladed for that long," Tyson commented.

Adrienne gave the stoic teen a cool glance. "What can I say? I'm Russian. We take blading seriously."

Kai smirked, speaking for the first time: "It's a good thing you do, little one. You'll need to be serious if you want to go against my Dranzer."

His Russian was flawless and poured over her in his deep voice. Adrienne narrowed her eyes. Battle Dranzer? She had to admit that the prospect did intrigue her. She wanted to know just how powerful the Phoenix was...

_Faeryhx?_ She questioned mentally. A quiet approval met her and she smiled slightly.

Kai watched her and took her silence as hesitation.

"If you're too afraid, little one, I'll make Dranzer go easy."

Her gaze snapped to him. The sudden anger in her fiery gaze made it flare up hotly and scorch him as she glared. To be called _little one _was annoying: she was well aware of her height, and to have Hiwatari at six whatever the heck feet rubbing it in set her on edge. But to then taunt her with the power of his Dranzer and making it seem like she was afraid? She saw red.

Growling at him, she turned and stalked to the nearest dish. The others looked at Kai. "Kai, what did you say?"

He merely smirked and followed her. Adrienne waited with her blade in hand, fingering the centerpiece. In the middle of her blood red blade, her dragon bitbeast Faeryhx, glowed, giving support and comfort.

Smirking, she loaded her blade onto her launcher and waited with an expressionless face as Kai took his time. The others watched and Kenny sat with Dizzi, ready for the upcoming analysis.

"Prepare to lose, little one," Kai murmured with a smug look.

Her stubborn chin lifted as a quiet snarl was emitted. Tyson counted down eagerly. "3...2...1! LET IT RIP!!"

The two launched hard and the blades landed simultaneously, making sparks fly. Kai made the first move as Adrienne silently commanded her bitbeast to wait.

"Dranzer! Finish this!"

_Fae, evade._

The two blades missed each other and Kai held in his surprise, looking sharply at the small girl. She hadn't said anything... mind link?_Fine…if that's the case…_

_Dranzer, let's kick this up a notch._

His blade lit up and flames flared from nowhere, surrounding the dish. He nodded smugly, until he saw her amused look.

"Fire is harmless to my Fae. In fact, she rather enjoys the heat."

Mischief shone in her gaze.

"It's a nice relaxer," Adrienne added wickedly.

"Dranzer," Kai commanded coldly.

The great fire phoenix appeared, stretching out his wings and heaving a great, screeching battle cry. Adrienne frowned but called out her own bitbeast.

"Faeryhx!"

Her blade glowed and from it emerged a dragon. Faeryhx was beautiful, and dangerous; her scarlet red hide shining like flames so that the scales burned brightly, overtop, glistening black armour swept down her neck, lining over her chest. Plates of black holding deadly spines could be made out along her back between her equally black and scarlet wings. Finishing the look, along her forelegs, the armour curved around her claws, acting as a second layer of shredding lethalness.

Her deep ruby eyes glowed and as her wings snapped open to cause a gust of hot air to ravage the dish. Set within her forehead like a third unblinking eye was a ruby, glowing from an essence within.

Refusing to be impressed, Kai snapped: "Fly!"

A silent command also sent the dragon into the air. Screaming a challenge, Dranzer attacked Faeryhx in mid-air. The two blades crashed together with tremendous force then broke apart, looking for weaknesses as the two bitbeasts circled.

Kai couldn't believe that the dragon was still holding on. She shouldn't have _that_ much power. It was impossible. He looked at her and frowned. Her aura was that of innocent delicacy, so how could she hide so much strength under it? You never saw it, until she was angry, or battling. It confused and annoyed him.

"Finish this," He growled as he fed his energy to his phoenix.

Dranzer empowered, rained attacks upon Faeryhx. The dragon and Adrienne endured it grimly until Dranzer caught a weak part in Faeryhx's underside. The dragon fell as Adrienne touched her side, wincing. Triumphant, Dranzer cried out and Kai smirked.

"I am _not_ done!" Adrienne snarled as her crimson eyes glowed.

Suddenly, red flames erupted and flared up, surrounding the dragon. When Dranzer attacked, light exploded into the space and Faeryhx straightened from her fall, shooting upwards with a roar.

There was a blast and the teens shielded themselves protectively. Coughing from the flying dust, Tyson peered through the smoke as it cleared.

"I don't believe it!" He yelled. "They tied!"

Both blades lay on their sides outside of the dish. Grimacing in displeasure, Adrienne shook her head and spat out blood as she crouched on the ground. She touched her side again, muttering a curse.

/Are you unwell, Adrienne?./ Faeryhx spoke softly in concern.

_I'm fine, Fae. Just a scratch._

/We should not have bonded like that./

_You needed my strength as well_, Adrienne replied firmly, _I'll be fine._

Doubtful, her dragon set her mind to healing and some of the pain faded. Sighing exasperatingly but fondly, Adrienne rose as Kai scooped up his blade, but left hers. Scarlet wandered over and circled the fallen blade, purring. Kai watched the petite girl walk over and kneel to let her cat climb back up onto her shoulder. She claimed her blade, smiling before she pocketed it.

Tyson was grinning like a mad man. "That was the coolest battle!"

"And your dragon!" Kenny exclaimed, awed, "I've never seen so much power, it's off the charts!" Then he looked disappointed. "But I didn't get much data. It was too much for Dizzi to handle."

_Good._ That way she was still safe.

Adrienne smiled.

"Well, it's been fun, gentlemen, but I have to go. I have an appointment to keep with my bed."

She winked, causing the younger boys to chuckle. With a jaunty wave, she turned and disappeared, melting into the shadows without a sound before they could say anything else.

* * *

Eyes followed the events with a gleaming, triumphant look and a crazed smile appeared on his features. Sliding further into the shadows, the male licked his lips with anticipation as he brought out his cell phone and pressed a number, waiting until it picked up on the other end.

"Get me Scorpion."

* * *

**...I'm sure by now some are frustrated with me and the constant changes I'm making...and perhaps by the lack of updates. What can I say, I'm not satisfied with this story at the moment, and motivation for it is falling away day by day. I do have ideas, but no way of writing them out fully. I can promise I'll keep trying, in the meantime, I'm making with my promise/threat and changing names of characters within this, you'll see soon enough. **

**If you do get confused though, and need a reminder, PM, or email me, I'm not going to bite off heads **

**Thanks for being so patient!**

**Storm **


	2. Revealing

**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes**_**  
Storms-Winter**_

**Disclaimer: The making of Beyblade belongs to and is copyright of Aoki Takao, any unfamiliar OC's are mine.**

**Chapter Two- Revealing**

_Eyes followed the events with a gleaming, triumphant look and a crazed smile appeared on his features. Sliding further into the shadows, the male licked his lips with anticipation as he brought out his cell phone and pressed a number, waiting until it picked up on the other end. _

_"Get me Scorpion."_

* * *

It was a habitual thing. Because Hana lived so far away from the school, she generally got a ride with someone, usually; Kai would offer to do it. For reasons he wouldn't speak of. When Kai picked up Hana the next morning, she noticed something was different. Sitting calmly in his black and silver Porsche, (a gift courtesy of the company he now owned, due to his grandfather), Hannah studied him for a time before uttering: "What's wrong?"

He scowled, keeping his eyes on the road. Hana didn't press him, merely sitting in silence, knowing that at some point he would reply. They were close, in their own way, having once long ago dated for a short time, in order to win a bet. Now they could share and talk as friends without being uncomfortable.

Finally, Kai took a breath and answered. "Yesterday, we met up with... Fwujuii."

He seemed reluctant to say even her surname. Hana raised a brow.

"The others were talking and Tyson demanded a rematch," he finished slowly.

Hana sat up straight. "Oh damn, was his loss just as embarrassing?"

Kai frowned. "He didn't battle her. She refused to. I battled her."

"You?"

He shrugged, his face once more expressionless. "I felt something. Fwujuii apparently is stronger then she lets on. She tied with me."

That was something. Few came close to the ranks of Kai.

They pulled into the parking lot at the school and parking, Kai turned to Hana.

"I won't say anything," she said, then smirked. "But Tyson on the other hand..."

"He'll be dead before he says anything," the Russian threatened, getting out.

Chuckling evilly, the tiny girl stepped out of the Porsche.

"That reminds me, why didn't you come to History yesterday?"

Kai shrugged. "Business." He muttered.

Nodding, Hana kept silent. She remembered that Adrienne had been staring out the window, not paying attention to what the teacher had been talking about. Yet when called on to answer a question, the fiery-eyed girl had answered, absently and lazily at that. It was apparent that there was more to her then she let on.

Walking along to the edge of the parking lot, she saw Tala, and hesitating, she cast a glance towards the male next to her, before pursing her lips and turning away. Tala saw her actions, and a mocking twist rose on his mouth.

"Leaving already, _tiny_?"

She glanced back at the redhead's drawl.

"I don't see the need to stick around you, Valkov," she deadpanned. "The sight of you makes me want to gag."

His shimmering ice blue gaze sparked and he stalked forwards. Standing her ground, Hana felt a stirring of excitement deep inside of her and was disgusted with herself once more. Why did he affect her like this? Keeping her gaze flat, she lifted her chin rebelliously as Tala bent until his face was mere centimeters away from hers. "You can't run and hide forever, Nemoki." He breathed.

"Watch me," she whispered back, letting her eyes drift over him subtly, and saw the flare in his icy gaze.

"Oh, I will. Trust me."

He straightened and let his gaze roam over her. Hana let him, allowing her fitted attire to tease him unmercifully. She loved the way his gorgeous blue eyes filled with lust and lingered in certain areas.

Tala slowly smirked, as if sensing her thoughts. But knowing Kai was watching them with a half bored expression; they did nothing more, separating when a gentle purr sounded. Looking up, Tala raised a brow as a sleek FZR1000 motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. It was of a ruby colour, decorated with golden flames. Parking swiftly, the person slid off the contraption, pocketing the keys and lifting off the black helmet.

"Shit. Fwujuii?" Tala whistled.

Hana sidled away from the redhead and looked over warily, blinking, as the other girl shook out her hair, pulling it into a ponytail before she set down her helmet, locking it to a chain. Unzipping the black leather jacket she wore, Adrienne caught sight of the three and moved over to them, tilting her head to Tala's wave.

"Nice bike you have there, Fwujuii," Tala commented approvingly, still studying it. Adrienne smirked.

"Isn't it? Sure beats race cars."

"Ha! As if, my baby could outrace you anytime." Tala smirked as the petite girl found his red sports car.

She tilted her head. "Wanna prove that, Valkov?" She asked lazily.

Her crimson gaze gleamed wickedly as Tala paused and considered.

"I could use a challenge..." He conceded finally, grinning ominously. "And I know the perfect place, too."

Hana looked at Kai, finding him watching silently, his gaze fixed on the petite, dark-haired Russian girl.

"Are you actually going to do this, Adrienne?" Hana asked, worry hinting in her voice.

The addressed girl shrugged. "Why not? Gives me something to do."

"Does getting yourself killed count as something to do?" Hana frowned.

Adrienne's lips curved into a small, mysterious smirk. "I live for the danger. You just tell me when and where. I'll be there."

"Tonight at six," Tala replied promptly. "I'll meet you at the old abandoned warehouse going towards the Forbidden Hills. Know it?"

"Yeah," Adrienne retorted. "See you then, Red."

She turned and left, making Tala splutter.

"_Red_?"

Hana looked up at Kai, concerned, then turned back in the direction Adrienne was heading in.

"Hey, Adrienne! Wait up!"

She ran after the other girl as Tala frowned. Kai watched him, bored.

"Are you sure you want to race?"

"Definitely." Tala smirked. "I _am_ the best. You coming?"

"Probably. I don't have anything else to do."

_And if word gets out, half the school will be there too, _Kai thought as the pair strolled across the school grounds and into the building._ Tala better hope he doesn't lose._

* * *

Hana grabbed Adrienne's arm and flinched instantly, feeling a burning, bright fire and the awesome heat it radiated as she kept her hold. From deep within her, another part of her stirred and came alive, making the emotions she'd numbed rear back into existence and plague her from their banishment. Then, abruptly, a cold darkness overwhelmed it, causing the light to falter and disappear, the aura to fade, then die, as swiftly and inexplicably as it had been born.

Hana jerked back, surprised. Adrienne watched her with a closed expression.

"Like what you found?"

Hana stared.

"I'm not even sure what I found," she admitted.

A bitter smile crossed Adrienne's mouth. "You found two halves at war with one another. The burning fire and the chilling ice."

"Two halves? You?"

"Yes. I am light, as I am darkness." Adrienne gave a hollow laugh at her own words, then waved a gloved hand dismissively. "Forget it. Just don't do that again."

Hana nodded hesitantly. "You don't like to be touched, do you?"

"No. I don't." A cold look passed briefly before Adrienne blocked out whatever memories she had before speaking again. "So, what's up?"

Frowning, Hana asked: "You don't really want to race Valkov, do you? I mean, the road he likes to race on is pretty dangerous."

Adrienne shrugged. "Like I said, it gives me something to do. I actually like to race, and I can't stand the thought of a sports car outracing a motorcycle."

Hana stared long and hard at the other girl, dumbfounded at the offhand answer. "You're one different girl," she remarked finally.

"Blame it on the way I was raised." Adrienne merely said, before shooting Hana a dark grin and asking curiously: "By the way, I felt something familiar within you. What's your bitbeast?"

Hana blinked. How had she known she had a bitbeast?

"A black dragon. Drsalyx." She answered after a moment.

"Really."

Adrienne pulled out her blade. Hannah stared at the scarlet and gold dragon on the bit chip. Quickly, she brought out her own black blade to show the image of a black and silver dragon identical in looks to the other.

"I might have known..." Adrienne murmured, looking mildly irritated.

The bell rang and she moved off, grabbing her books and walking to Biology, leaving Hana a bit puzzled and lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Sitting, Adrienne quickly smiled at Salima, who took a seat nearby. Biology was interesting enough, but at that moment she didn't want to be there. But she had come... and was already starting to regret it as Hiwatari came in and sat in front of her.

With a peeved frown, she decided to ignore him and concentrated—sort of—on what the Biology teacher was talking about. He talked, that was all he did, really, naming different things as he handed out a sheet and gave complicated explanations. Adrienne glanced at her paper as she received it, then over at Salima when she heard a low, horrified moan. The small redhead was staring at the paper with wide eyes. She looked at Adrienne and mouthed 'help me'. Adrienne laughed softly despite herself and scooted her chair over to aid the other girl.

Kai glanced back when he heard a soft laugh and saw Fwujuii helping Salima with the assignment, talking in her low voice. Salima listened, nodding as the dark-haired girl pointed as she explained. Then, wrinkling her nose, Salima mumbled something, causing Fwujuii to look amused and reply dryly. It made the redhead laugh. Flashing a grin, Fwujuii continued as Salima made small notes. She answered her questions while doing her own work.

Suddenly, Adrienne glanced up at him and raised a brow.

"Does the great Hiwatari need help with his work?" She asked mockingly in Russian. Scowling when he couldn't think of a retort, he turned back around and clenched his jaw when he heard her low, husky chuckle.

It still annoyed him that he'd tied with her. It was unacceptable. No girl should be as strong as him. Staring at his assignment blankly, he promised to go train both himself and Dranzer even harder than before.

"What's the matter, Kai? Don't know how to do your work?"

He looked up and glared at Johnny. That figured. He heard another laugh behind him; he could just picture Fwujuii's smirk.

"Piss off, McGregor," he growled and shoved his work away. He would do it later. Sitting back, he closed his eyes and ignored the activity around.

Waving off Salima's grateful 'thank you', Adrienne rose and walked over to the window. Sun poured through and she sat perched on the wide window ledge, looking out towards the school grounds, deep in thought.

Hana's bitbeast Drsalyx… she'd thought the darkness from the other girl had been familiar. She'd felt the black dragon's presence the day she'd released Faeryhx, although she hadn't really believed it, as she had never thought she would have the chance to see Fae's brother again. Then again…she hadn't counted on this other thing either…

/Stranger things have occurred, young one. /

Adrienne acknowledged her dragon's soft voice. _I know, Fae. But it's still surprising. How is Drsalyx?_

/Still the same/ Faeryhx answered with dry amusement. /Dark, brooding and surly. His mood hasn't improved any. But we had a nice chat nonetheless. /

_That's good. A lot of things have been happening since we got here._

/True. How are you feeling, little one?./

Adrienne smiled slightly as she stared out the window. _Much better, thanks. You know… you didn't have to heal me. I'm used to pain._

/I know you are, but that doesn't mean you should still have to suffer./

_You worry too much,_ Adrienne replied fondly.

The red gold dragon snorted. /If I didn't, who would? I still have to talk with that bird. _His_manners have certainly slipped. /

Faeryhx sounded irritated, making Adrienne grin inwardly.

_Maybe it's because of Hiwatari_, she suggested with a mental laugh.

/Doubtful, but possible.../ the dragon muttered. /Will you be careful later? I feel an unsettling presence in the area. /

_I'm always careful,_ Adrienne protested.

/Like a fawn wandering right in front of a hungry wolf/ Faeryhx retorted. /But yes…I know. /

Adrienne mentally grimaced at her bitbeast. _I'll be on my guard no matter what. Watch my back?_

/Need you ask?./ Came the affectionate answer as Faeryhx left her mistress's mind.

Sighing, Adrienne back lapsed into personal thought and let the class pass without her notice. As it did, from his seat, Kai watched her silent form.

She gave away no hints as to what she was thinking, which annoyed him some. He was talented at reading facial or body language; most people he could read like a book. But with Fwujuii, it was impossible. The only thing he got was that she was amused by something a few times, but other then that...

The bell rang. She didn't seem to notice as students gathered up their books and filed out. He rose and frowned.

"Fwujuii, day dream time is over," he drawled.

She rolled her eyes before hopping down from the ledge and scooping up her books. Following her out, he murmured: "You're welcome."

Glancing back, her brow arched, Adrienne held his gaze.

"Why thanks, Hiwatari," she said sarcastically, "You wasted your time for nothing. Good job."

She praised him as one would a dog for doing something correct. It made him glower at her as she smirked and turned away carelessly, continuing on to her locker. Growling, he dumped his books into his own and exchanged them for his English. He wanted to strangle her.

/Now why do that? You don't even know her. /

Kai snarled silently. _Shut up Dranzer. You haven't been any help at all._

/You are still upset about the battle/

Keeping his mind stubbornly closed at the phoenix's question, Kai slammed his locker shut and stormed to class.

/You are, then/ Dranzer concluded in his airy mind voice. /Young one, Faeryhx is a powerful bitbeast and is obviously well-bonded. You should respect them for their power, instead of scorning them. /

That made Kai pause. _You_know_ her dragon?_ He asked sharply.

/Duh. (Such an expression coming from Kai's usually formal bitbeast made him smirk slightly at the strangeness of it) Faeryhx is a remarkable creature and an elite fire-type. She is a very powerful and very dear old friend. /

Silently absorbing that, Kai sat at a random desk within his English class and lapsed into thought as the class started. The teacher called on him once and after answering curtly, he was left alone. At one point, Adrienne had once more been found doodling, seemingly not paying attention, and acidly the teacher had asked the small girl to repeat what had just been said. The class had looked back at her expectantly and Kai had smirked while a few had snickered at her misfortune.

Lazily, she had pinned the teacher with a bored gaze and recited, word for word, the entire lecture without batting an eye. Finished, she had returned to her drawing as the class had been stunned to silence for a brief moment, before the teacher had recovered and had begun lecturing again. Others had looked at an indifferent Adrienne, shocked. Only after they had looked away had a smirk crossed over her features, heavy with amusement.

* * *

The class passed and afterwards, Hana and Adrienne had come to talking in the hall. Tala stood off to one side and studied them, surprised by what he saw. Seeing them standing beside one another, he noticed that Adrienne was taller by a couple of inches. They were both dark-haired, though Hana's hair was of a slightly lighter shade, while Adrienne's was a glossy black. Similar, small, delicate frames, curvaceous bodies... and it looked like they both worked out. They were definitely lookers despite being so small.

Hana had a heart-shaped face, milky white skin, large, deep, chocolate brown eyes, an upturned nose and rosebud red lips.

Adrienne's creamy complexion and hypnotic red, fey-like eyes made her definitely different from the other girl, as well as all the rest of the girls in school; pert nose, stubborn jaw, and her set features were finished off with her full, pink mouth.

Exotic beauties, both of them.

Wandering up to them, Tala nonchalantly threw his arms over their shoulders and asked: "So, ladies, what are you up to this block?"

Adrienne stiffened and ducked away quickly, putting space between them and looking uneasy. Hana shrugged him off after a moment, but he didn't pay attention, giving Adrienne a questioning look, to which she looked sheepish.

"Sorry, but I don't like to be touched."

"By anyone?" He frowned.

She shrugged. "I let people who I'm close to, but not for long, especially males."

At his darkening expression, she mentally hit herself.

"Have you been...?" Tala paused, scowling, "…raped?"

Adrienne shook her head firmly even as her eyes darted away. Tala stared at her intently. "Then why don't you like to be touched?"

"Remember that school I mentioned I went to? The teachers weren't on their best behaviour and a certain sadistic bastard loved to... handle." She shifted as a cold, dark and vaguely haunted look hinted before she smoothed her face.

Tala straightened and folded his arms.

"Someday," he said with conviction. "You'll have to tell me what school you went to."

Adrienne only smiled slightly and shrugged. "Maybe one day."

She didn't make any promises, because she knew she would never tell them anything about her past. It made her a little sad, but she pushed it away knowing it was better if they didn't find out.

Spotting the three in the hall, Kai walked over and commented to Tala: "Half the school knows by now about your little race tonight."

"All the more fun," the red head grinned. "Right, Adrienne?"

She cocked a brow at the use of her first name but nodded, deciding that she liked the tall redheaded native to Russia. _Unlike some people_, she reflected, glancing sidelong at Hiwatari as she turned to go. She didn't know why she didn't like him, since usually she could get along with any person if she tried... perhaps it was that annoying way in which he looked at her with either a blank, stoic look or that superior sneer that seemed characteristic of him.

And yet, according to his friends, he regularly received love letters from girls telling him how much they loved his smile. Unintentionally, Adrienne snorted. _Yeah, right. What smile?_

"Something on your mind, Adrienne?"

She glanced at Hana and nodded. "I have some information which might surprise you."

"Oh?"

Waving, Adrienne led her to a place in the library where they could sit in comfort while they talked. The two boys followed and received a mild frown from Adrienne.

"This doesn't include you."

Tala gave a rueful shrug. "I want to hear this information."

"Nosy," she grumbled, although she didn't ask them to leave.

Turning her attention away from the two, Adrienne focused on Hana and pinned her down with her crimson eyes.

"First, do you remember earlier when I told you I felt something familiar when you touched me?"

Hana nodded slowly.

"What I felt was the darkness within you. Your own, and Drsalyx's."

Adrienne paused. Hana frowned. "You felt it?"

"Yes."

Adrienne took off her right glove and held out her hand to the other girl. Hana stared at it, then at Adrienne, surprised.

"You want me to..."

"Take my hand, Hana. I'll give you a taste of mine and Faeryhx's light and darkness." Adrienne ordered softly.

Hesitant, Hana placed her own pale hand in the other's grasp and instantly sucked in a sharp breath as Adrienne gripped it hard.

What she felt hit her abruptly and she was in awe of it. The blinding power and fire! Its light filled her until she thought she would burst. It was a forever essence, radiating and soothing. With its warmth, she felt emotions come to her in tumbling rolls, and like waves they poured in and chased away the numbness that filled her. It stunned her at how much the other girl could feel...

Suddenly, it all faded to the coolness she had tasted earlier, and as the first feeling died away the familiar darkness returned. No… on second thought, this one was different. It was... tainted, almost, with pain and suffering... grief. Then, the numbing chill overrode it, turning into a frozen void of eternal deadness. Dead… cold. The deathly cold…

Once more, Hana jerked back, snatching her hand away from Adrienne's. Adrienne let her go, watching with a calm, but deeply sorrowed look.

"How can you stand that?" Hana asked numbly.

Even she, who could push her feelings away and become dark... she had never felt anything like that before. A bitter smile appeared on Adrienne's lips.

"It's like I said, an eternal war waged between two halves. Neither will win, neither will lose, but the scales tilt to balance the suffering..."

Looking away, Adrienne pulled on her glove quickly and tightened it, flexing her slender fingers reflectively. Hana regarded her in silence, wishing there was someway she could comfort the other girl, but refrained herself. Confused, Tala leaned forward.

"What was that all about?"

Kai silently watched the two girls. Hana only glanced at Adrienne, who looked wary but replied.

"It's something that doesn't happen often, but through our bitbeasts we are able to make contact and feel the power, feelings and even the thoughts of the other."

"Through your bitbeasts?" Tala repeated, incredulous.

"Yes. See here…"

Adrienne brought out her blade and showed her bitbeast.

"This is my dragon, Faeryhx. She's an elite fire-type, among other things, but also the sister of Drsalyx."

The three stared at her with a simultaneous: "_What_?"

"I'm serious," Adrienne said even though her lips twitched at the corners. "Both are fire-types, yet Drsalyx holds the dark fire—very deadly if known how to use in battle correctly—and I believe he also has other traits, like for example his claws... his darkness creates a poison which with he can attack with."

Hana's eyes were wide. "How do you know that?"

"Talent. I'm telepathic." Adrienne spoke with a grave seriousness but her crimson orbs betrayed her laughter.

Hana grimaced at the other small girl but let the matter go. Amused, Adrienne watched them all, gauging their expressions.

Tala absorbed what she had told them and went over it.

"So is that all?"

"No," Adrienne sighed, "Hana, when did you receive Drsalyx?"

Hesitating for a moment, Hana then also sighed.

"It was about... five years ago. I was twelve. I was... about to kill myself when Drsalyx suddenly appeared and pleaded me not to."

Tala and Kai stared. That was not something they knew of, but Adrienne merely nodded in understanding.

"Well, that would explain why he appeared. You were in your darkest moment."

"She just about killed herself!" Tala exclaimed. "How can you be so calm?"

Her quiet answer shocked them: "I know how she feels, since more than once I've also tried to kill myself. Once you look at the matter and you've experienced it, you find you're very calm about a number of things."

She sat back, watching them. Both were stunned, and it showed largely in their slacked jaws and wide eyes, surprisingly, even in Hiwatari, before he recovered and slipped up his stoic mask again. But she didn't mind for once. It was strangely nice to know that he was able to show emotion at all.

"That's…you don't seem like the suicidal type." Tala finally spoke.

An odd expression passed over Adrienne's face, as her lips twisted up mysteriously. "No…I suppose not." She murmured. "It doesn't matter," she continued, ignoring the looks she received from them. "That's in the past. I'm not suicidal anymore, just to rest your minds."

Hana bit her lip gently. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" She put in.

"No. What?" Adrienne allowed, tilting her head.

"How did you get Faeryhx?"

Smiling suddenly with a certain fondness, Adrienne chuckled.

"Well...Fae's actually always been a part of my family, on my father's side. But…she's entrusted to and handed down by the females, to the females. For some reason, she doesn't respond to any males in my family. Or any male, for that matter," she added thoughtfully. "Anyway, she was locked in a ruby necklace."

She reached into her shirt and brought up a gold chain with a ruby-encrusted medallion. It was of a golden dragon with the same type of stone set into its body. The dragon effigy stared out fiercely at the teens and glinted wickedly in the light.

The sight of it made Hana gawk, confused. Adrienne saw it and hid her smile.

"It was worn by my great-great grandmother, the last female in the line. When she died, she entrusted the necklace to her son, to give to his daughter if he had one. Unfortunately, that didn't happen..."

She continued fingering the medallion.

"…so he handed it down to his son —my grandfather— who in turn gave it to his son, my father."

Adrienne paused and ruthlessly held back the pain of remembering her father, but some of it slipped past and into her eyes as she went on quietly.

"I always knew of the necklace and looked at it often. Papa loved to tell stories that had been passed on about the guardian dragon that protected every female of the Fwujuii blood. And as a small child, I use to hear a voice in my head. I knew it was Fae. She'd introduced herself, in voice only. I didn't actually meet Fae until I was six."

Her crimson gaze darkened slightly.

"That…was when my mother…died. I needed comforting, so I sought the rubies. Faeryhx spoke to me and said she could feel my pain as if it were her own and wished to soothe me, to comfort me and take the sadness away. As the only female to my bloodline, I knew I was to inherit the necklace and Fae. So I released her..."

Silence fell, heavy with the sorrow they had all perceived in Adrienne's voice.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Hana murmured finally, quietly, then smiled sadly. "At least you knew your parents."

"Not for long, though," Adrienne sighed, shaking her head. "Well, enough of that. I don't like to remember that time. Too many memories."

She frowned as her gaze flared hotly before she calmed.

"_So_!"

She turned to Tala.

"Do you have a map of the road we'll be racing on?"

He raised a brow. "Not curious about _our_ past?"

"I know better then to pry. I don't believe either you or Hiwatari would want to talk about the Abbey, anyway." Adrienne replied dryly.

"Not really," Tala admitted. He gave her a guarded look. "Do you know anything about it?"

She didn't answer immediately. Her gaze was elsewhere, but when Tala looked, he only saw the plain library floor tiles.

Finally, Adrienne spoke. "There are some things I know of, and some things I've heard of. Either way, I don't really care."

"Why not?" Kai spoke up suddenly for the first time, watching her. Adrienne shrugged carelessly.

"Why talk about something if you don't like what you remember? Why care if you've changed? If it's behind you, then it should stay there and not be disturbed. Unless you willingly want it to be."

"You sound as if you also have things to put behind you." Kai observed.

Her answering smile was mysterious and sad, but she refrained from saying anything further on the subject.

Hana frowned. "Changing subject here... your Faeryhx belongs to your family, but if Drsalyx is her brother..."

"Mhmm…to satisfy the males, the black dragon was handed to them. But the occasional female could receive him as well."

"And...I have a necklace..." Hana looked bewildered. "It's—"

"…a silver medallion with an onyx stone dragon," Adrienne finished, smirking. "Hello, cousin."

Staring, Hana swallowed, then blinked once, twice.

"No way..."

"Way," Adrienne's smile was impish and brilliant. "I'm not kidding. My father had a younger brother who ran away—but still kept in touch—and married a Japanese woman. A couple months after I was born, they also had a daughter whom they named Kanae. But unfortunately, they were killed in a car accident, and Kanae went into her uncle's custody."

Hana paled at the news and took a deep, wavering breath.

"Oh my God…"

She smiled as wetness pooled into her dark gaze and a tear slid down her pale cheek.

"I have family..." She whispered, staring at Adrienne.

Then she laughed and threw herself at the other girl. Startled, Adrienne stiffened as her new cousin cried and laughed, clinging to her as though fearful Adrienne was going to disappear.

Gently, tentatively, Adrienne placed her small hands on the other girl's shoulders and calmed her. With a glance to where Tala and Kai sat, thoroughly stunned once again, she hissed quietly for them to get lost. Kai recovered first and stood, dragging Tala up and away.

* * *

Later, the two girls were found outside, talking animatedly with smiles as the other teens gathered around for lunch. Tyson bounded over.

"Hey Adrienne, hey Hana!" He called cheerfully.

Adrienne grinned at the other girl. "Shall we?"

"This is gonna be so weird," the other mumbled.

Calling the other teen's attention, Adrienne winked at Tala, who came over. The noise only seemed to augment, however, and after a moment Kai came over interested. Irritated, Adrienne finally stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp, piercing whistle, wincing as she did so. But, it had the desired effect. Everyone went silent.

"Finally!" She commented, looking exasperated, "I thought I would tell you something now and then have a merry old time laughing at your faces."

"Or maybe we could just laugh at you!" Tyson called.

"Oh, you mean in the same way I always laugh when I see _your_silly clownface?" She retorted, making the others chuckle and Tyson scowl and glare.

Smirking, she gave a dramatic bow.

"Ladies, gentlemen… clown," she added for Tyson's spluttering benefit. "I would like you to meet my cousin, Kanae…" she paused, a passing moment of uncertainty in her eyes, before she finished with, "Fwujuii."

They looked and only saw Hana standing there, looking mildly uneasy. For some it didn't sink in right away. But the brighter—or perhaps just quicker—clued the pieces together.

"Wow..." Hilary breathed, looking shocked as Mariah squealed and jumped up, racing over to hug the small, dark-eyed girl.

Johnny gawked for a moment before he chuckled softly, then laughed, rising to join Mariah. Adrienne was grinning as the others slowly figured it out. Most rose to come over and talk to the two and ask questions.

The newly named Kanae stood straight and tense, feeling strange as Adrienne dealt out a portion of what she had filled her in to, nodding and smiling at everyone's comments. "It's soo awesome!!" Mariah grinned, cat-like and elated. "You're soo lucky, Kanae! To think, more family! And for you Ari!"

She had no problem changing the name, unlike others.

"Well, it's definitely something, Han-… I mean Kanae," Max commented, smiling that sunny smile of his.

Tyson nodded avidly, now that he had finally figured it out.

"Way to go, Hana! Oops, heh, I mean Kanae too."

"Another one..." Robert sighed, looking pained as he stood off to the side.

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the remark.

"Something wrong with my family, Robert?"

"Oh no, no," Robert replied smoothly. "I truly hope this won't change anything." Shaking his head, he moved off, with Adrienne rolling her eyes and Johnny muttering in his native tongue as others teens came over and the lunch period continued.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Kai had returned home alone as soon as school had ended, though only those who knew him quite well would have been able to tell that he had been in a hurry. Dumping his bag and shoes carelessly at the entrance, Kai walked into the wide front hall of the mansion and was pleased to note that more change had occurred.

Now that his grandfather Voltaire would never be coming back, Kai had, as the only heir, inherited everything. But unlike some who would love to abruptly get so rich, he hated the wealth. It was dirty money obtained through Voltaire's blackmailing and schemes. But he had preferred to keep it all than give it away to let others use for evil and malevolent ways.

Nodding curtly to the butler, he picked up mail and went through it, feeling a tightening in his chest as he sifted through the envelopes. When Voltaire had been placed in jail, Kai had found evidence that suggested his mother might still be alive. Voltaire had been searching for her with no success, although for what purpose Kai had never known.

But he'd begun a search of his own for Akemi Hiwatari, and had just recently found an address in Canada... and written. He didn't know why he had bothered to hope she was still alive. After all, he didn't need her; he'd gotten on well enough on his own... right?

As though drawn, Kai's gaze landed on one particular address and he stared down at it for a moment, unduly surprised. It was a return address from Canada. Breathing in slowly, he turned and walked slowly up to his room.

It was one of the smallest in the whole mansion, yet it had been made big enough for a prince. Mostly he'd chosen it for the simplicity of the design. The walls were a dark blue, marred by but a single, large window; a four-poster, king sized bed swathed in black silks, mahogany trimmings and a large desk were the only other furnishings.

Sitting heavily down on the chair before his desk, he pondered, looking at the letter as he twirled it absently in his hands. Open it... or not?

Frowning at the way he hesitated, he steeled himself unconsciously and ripped open the envelope. Unfolding a single sheet of plain stationary covered in a flowery sort of handwriting, he read:

"_Dear Kai, _

_If you are who you say you are, as being the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari and son of Maxim and Akemi Hiwatari, then you will be pleased to find out, or, if you are anything like your father was, you will be hesitant to reveal that you are pleased to find out that you are correct in your assumptions. I am Akemi, your mother_."

It hit him hard and he stared at the one sentence for the longest time, reading it over and over again as though he could actually hear her voice saying the words. _I am Akemi, your mother…your mother. _His mother was alive and in Canada...

Shaking his head firmly, he continued to read.

"_I know that you're probably a little shocked at the realization of this statement. I was quite surprised myself to receive a letter from you. It's been a long time for me, always in hiding, and I'd given up hope of ever seeing you again. I hope that you can forgive me for not trying to return to you earlier, or at least making my presence known sooner, but I feared what Voltaire would do if he found out. That being said, I hope you will understand._

_I hope, Kai, that we will keep in touch, and you will let me come visit. Until then, I have enclosed some photos for you._

_  
Sincerely,  
Akemi Hiwatari"_

Photos? He dropped the letter and picked up the envelope from where it had fallen to the floor, pulling it open with two fingers to peer inside. A few photographs fell into his hand. The top snapshot was one of a woman with two-toned hair like his own: silver, instead of slate in the front; long bangs falling elegantly down, framing her face, and a light shade of blue falling down her back in curls. She was smiling softly, making her silvery eyes sparkle.

His mother.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he sat looking down at her face, memorizing it without bothering to glance at the others. He was then forced to look up as the phone rang, displaying a number that he didn't recognize. Frowning, he answered.

"Hello."

"Kai, it's—"

"Kanae, I know," he interrupted dryly. "I can still recognize your voice."

"Not for much longer, if I can help it," another voice muttered in the background.

Kai's mouth twisted as he made out the little one's accented voice.

"Ignore her," Kanae said with a trace of a grin in her tone. "Can you come and pick me up at Adrienne's apartment? Valkov offered, but he's dangerous, and I refuse to get on Ari's bike."

"I'm not as bad as that ass! Honestly!" The other girl protested vehemently, making Kai chuckle.

"Why not?" He drawled. "I'll be there in ten."

"Ahh, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Ari lives?"

Kai paused.

"No," he admitted to the laughter that sounded, "shut up."

"Yes O Mighty Lord," came the mocking little one, "We're at the Yatomoto Apartments," she continued more somberly, though he still detected mirth in her low, husky tone.

He raised a brow. A top class place. You had to be a millionaire to rent there.

"I'll be at the front," Kanae added, "Ari decided she's going to go early. To the race."

"Whatever. I'll be there in ten." Kai repeated.

"All right."

"Don't get lost, Hiwatari." Adrienne tossed in before the dial tone was heard.

Annoyed, he hung up and glanced at the picture of his mother again. He could write the invitation to her later. Right now, he would pick up Jules and then strangle the little one—after seeing her lose to Tala, of course. That he was sure to see, since nobody had ever beaten the redhead in a race before. That was why he was given the name 'King of Racing'. To Kai, it was a stupid name, but Tala enjoyed it.

Smirking, he rose and walked out, feeling in a suddenly much better mood.

* * *

When Kai and Kanae arrived at the designated racing spot, they found Adrienne straddling her motorcycle and gazing up at the darkening sky. Pulling up to her bike on the side of the road, they got out. As they approached, Adrienne lazily muttered: "You're late."

"Nothing's started yet, little one." Kai answered, amused.

"Not you," she frowned, jerking her chin towards their left.

She swung one slender leg over the bike and placed both feet firmly on the ground, raising a brow to a male coming up slowly. He gave a sheepish smile as he reached her.

"Sorry. Ran into trouble."

"Whatever. Got what I wanted?"

"Right here."

He handed her a small bundle carefully.

"All ready to go and everything." He informed her.

Adrienne nodded, satisfied. "Thanks, these will be very useful."

Nodding as well, the unknown male turned and left.

Kanae frowned in confusion. "What are those?" She demanded quietly.

Adrienne gave a devilish smirk, shrugging her small shoulders as though nothing were amiss.

"Oh, just a precaution," she replied vaguely as she stashed the bundle out of sight within one of her jacket pockets.

Looking up, Adrienne saw the two's suspicious looks. "What?" She asked innocently.

Kai frowned and was about to demand a more elaborate explanation when Tala pulled up in his car with passengers, namely a bunch of cheering, scantily-dressed girls. Kanae made a disgusted face after glaring, leaning on Adrienne's bike slightly as the girls got out, chattering and seating themselves either on the hood or seats as the redhead came over smirking.

Adrienne raised a brow at him. "Who'd you lay before you came here?"

Tala grinned, replying instantly and nonchalantly, failing to notice the spark of anger, followed by hurt that filled Kanae's eyes: "Yuka."

Deciding not to comment on that, the small girl asked: "Did you bring the map?" Nodding in acquiesce, he brought it out, opened it and for a moment the two pored over it, as other cars and motorcycles pulled up and more teens and young adults joined them and began to set up equipment.

Kai saw Adrienne eying the activity with mild curiosity and decided to explain. "The groups like to film the race, so they set up cameras along the road to catch the action. A screen will be set up for others to watch from here."

A jerk of his head indicated the milling girls. Glancing at him, she acknowledged that with a nod.

"How far apart are the cameras set?" she queried, her crimson gaze traveling down the long road.

"Every hundred to two hundred yards," a strange young male answered cheerfully.

The tall, green-haired boy with an eyebrow piercing smiled at her. She quickly ran her gaze over him, gauging before she returned the smile slightly.

"That's quite a bit of equipment."

The boy nodded and grinned. "True. Cameras, lights, and microphones to pick up the action... we got it all."

He eyed her with approval and held out his hand. "Name's Isoruko, but you can call me Ruko."

Hiding her wariness, Adrienne let her smile grow as she studied his bright emerald gaze and cheerful demeanour. She glimpsed into him, feeling his open, warm and rather innocent soul. She could trust him; he had the feel of an angel, which was odd to think of at first, him being dressed as a punk.

"I'm Adrienne," she told him, trying to make her voice warm.

Ruko grinned even wider and nodded, holding her hand snugly in his.

"Pretty name," he complimented.

"And very familiar..." another voice murmured.

Ruko tensed and frowned. The hairs on Adrienne's neck stood up as she heard the voice. It was raw, soft and scraping, a horrible sound to listen to because it grated on the ears. Looking around, she spotted a man standing nearby, obviously watching. She frowned. The air around him... it stank, tainted with cruelty and hatred...

"Familiar with Blade?" Ruko asked mildly.

"Yess..."

The drawn-out word scratched like the hissed syllable of a snake. He came closer, gliding on silent feet, and stared at Adrienne, who stared defiantly back.

"I've...heard it before..."

His black, glittering eyes bore into Adrienne. She stood regarding him and idly wondered why he seemed so familiar. She never forgot a face or a voice, and yet she couldn't place him. Why, then, did his movements look familiar… and his clothes?

Black coat, leather pants, black army boots—which he moved silently in despite their bulkiness—black leather gloves, and a black silk scarf swathed round his neck, made to look as if he could pull it up to cover his face.

He suddenly smiled and she held back a shiver. The glint in his eyes grew abnormally and his smile turned crazed. Squinting with a hate she couldn't explain, Adrienne threw out icily: "I don't believe we've met, so I can't be familiar to you. Now if you don't have anything else to say, then piss off."

Instead of being offended and looking surprised like the others, he chuckled maliciously. "Temper, Demon, I'm merely curiou—"

"_Don't call me that!"_

Startled by Adrienne's snarled outburst, Ruko, who had still hold of her hand, dropped it and stepped away as her eyes flared with both fire and ice.

"It's been a long time, Demon," the man laughed gently and with a hint of insanity, then sobering and leering, "Scorpion calls for his wild daughters."

The air suddenly chilled as the small girl's face went completely blank and her eyes chilled and went flat. No flame danced in her crimson gaze, no cheerfulness flickered into her features. No warmth was in her voice.

"If you do not leave right now, I will kill you."

Her voice was an icy, raging tone of complete stillness, darkness. Nothing could be heard in it, except for the threat that she gave.

It scared the man. Licking his lips nervously, he drew into himself, hunching his shoulders like a frightened child.

"You can't..." he whined. "I have a mission…"

"Me or him. Take your pick." Adrienne said softly.

Too softly.

_Leave._

He froze, then with a whimper, turned and ran, dodging people in his way and disappearing from of sight. Watching him go, Adrienne sighed and suddenly looked very tired and wan.

"Damn," she muttered, pressing the cool heel of her left palm on her eyes.

The darkness was gone, her voice had returned to its normal low, warm Russian accent.

"Damn is right," Tala remarked, looking at her inquisitively. "That scared the shit out of me."

Kanae was pale and staring with wide eyes.

"What did you do to your voice, Ari?" She whispered.

It had been so different... so dangerous. It had scared, no, had_petrified_ her that her cousin who seemed so warm and innocent at times could become like that and say such a thing.

"The ice..."

Adrienne put her face in her hands and bent as if trying to shield herself.

"I can't _do_ this anymore," she whispered brokenly.

The others just stared. Kai shifted, feeling curious, wary and vaguely concerned. Hesitating, he moved over to where she had drawn into herself for protection. Touching her arm, he drew her attention and sucked in a breath when her gaze rose. The haunting look that lingered in her burning depths stunned him. She noticed and looked away to hide, but he stepped close and grabbed her, lifting her chin. He studied her pale, strained features.

"What can't you do anymore?" He asked quietly.

"Hide," she whispered so quietly that only he heard.

That confused him, and sparked his reluctant interest.

"What are you hiding from?" He asked softly, in Russian.

Only Tala would understand and he hoped that by talking in Russian it would make her open a little to answer.

Staring into her deep, crimson eyes, Kai saw emotions flit through in a maelstrom: pain, hatred and fear. She looked at him, but not at him. Where?

Drawing a shaky breath, she answered dully, in Russian, as he'd hoped.

"I hide from monsters of my past. Cruel, evil, sadistic and heartless people. They haunt my every move, wherever I go. I can't escape..."

Roughly, Adrienne turned and wrenched herself from his grasp. She cursed through clenched teeth, looking up to the dusky sky in an attempt to calm herself. It felt good to swear. She let the words, those nothing-words, roll off her tongue and into the coming night, saying them again and again until she was screaming.

The coldness seeped into her body and she choked. _No! Not now!_ Furious and frightened by old persisting haunts and actions she ran, ran so she could escape, and ran to the waiting darkness to swallow her whole. Suddenly, she stumbled and fell to her knees, and leaning forwards she held herself up with her hands and stared numbly at the ground, choking on her tears.

_Tears… tears… why? Why am I crying?_

Her dark hair fell forwards to cover and surround, to warm and hold in fragmented ways. Breathing raggedly, she pushed back against the haunting and refused to give in to the torments, refusing to cry.

_But you're already crying! _

She wasn't weak.

_I'm not!_

She had survived, and would keep on surviving. Alone.

_But… but why alone? Alone… but where are…_

Abruptly, she was enveloped in warmth from behind. Feeling strong arms wrapping around her and lifting her, she tensed and struggled to get away, vague cries emerging from her throat. From within her haze, a deep male's voice spoke quietly to her, trying desperately to soothe. He spoke in a familiar language, but she didn't have the heart to try and identify the words. She just listened to the tone: richly, warmly dark.

Curling, she found herself completely surrounded by him. He held her locked in his grasp against him.

_Warm_, she thought. He was like fire, soothing, radiating out and calming her as she recognized a flame's touch, and loved it. Wanting to rid herself of the coldness, she pressed close, burrowing into him, and closed her eyes.

_Warm_.

At the sound of his quiet voice, the torments faded and an unfamiliar but not unwelcome sort of peace overcame her. Smiling inwardly, she sighed and let herself drift away to her comfort of darkness, one that did not hold the chilling emptiness that she so despised. Wrapping herself into the cocoon of fire, she fell into a healing slumber. She was content.

For now.

* * *

Why was he such an idiot? Seriously, this was one of the things he'd_not_ had in mind. Of course, he hadn't really been thinking either...

Sighing with a self-admonitory scowl, Kai sat on the ground, half leaning against a tree within the darkness, with the little one curled asleep in his lap.

_Why_? He asked himself again. _Why?_

Gazing down at the small face, he knew why. Because the things he'd seen in her eyes had caused him to feel understanding and concern. Touching her smooth, soft, pale cheek, he studied her now peaceful face.

What had driven her to run? It had happened abruptly; she had turned, then stiffened before uttering a small cry and racing off, instantly vanishing into the falling darkness. Startled, they had chased her, Tala calling out about the race, Kanae swearing at him for worrying over "something so stupid" and Kai continuing with Dranzer's silent help as they had split up.

He had found her in an area of the dark forest, on the ground and gasping for air, shivering uncontrollably. Her hair had escaped from its ponytail and fallen around her, making it almost impossible to see her within the black.

Unconsciously running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone, he let his gaze roam over her features. She looked so relaxed. Frowning, he searched for a word to describe what she looked like.

/Angel/ Dranzer whispered.

Kai considered, both amused and annoyed by Dranzer, then agreed. The little one actually _did_ look angelic while she slept. Looking up, he heard the revving of vehicles and the tinny cheers of people.

"My, enthusiastic aren't they?"

Stiffening, Kai recognized the scraping voice.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Searching the shadows, he saw the man standing near a tree, regarding him with a glinting gaze.

"I want her," he snickered. "In more ways than one."

"You sick bastard," Kai snarled back, trying to hold the girl out of sight.

Maniac laughter.

"Poor boy," Blade crooned, giggling. "I have a mission, which is to kill anyone in my way in order to have... my reward..." He grinned, adding as though in afterthought, "...a reward that I'll well enjoy."

Kai made a disgusted noise, looking revolted as he stared the man down.

"You're sick," he repeated in a mutter. "And mad."

A stillness entered the man and he walked nonchalantly forwards, drawing out a large, eight-inch serrated blade.

"And you're dead," he promised with a sneer, then leapt.

"_Not if I can help it_."

Adrienne suddenly came to life and kicked up, arching as the man came down. She neatly landed another blow to his face, knocking him further away. Rolling, he jumped up, hissing as Adrienne flipped to her feet and stood in front of Kai, small body poised in a martial arts stance.

"Damn you, he was mine!" Blade snarled. "I wanted his blood!"

"Sorry, but that's not allowed," Adrienne retorted with mock apology, flipping her bangs out of her face with a toss of her head, "And you know it… _Snake_," she added, smirking at his annoyed hiss.

Kai slowly rose and eyed the man as he spat and glared with an evil, twisted smile.

"I'll have both of you, then," he declared, readying himself again.

He looked delighted. Kai felt sick.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Adrienne didn't look behind her, just watched the man. He held his knife loosely by his side, looking at them with a smile that would have been charming on anyone else.

"I think I'll taste the boy, first," Blade mused, hissing to himself. "Yes, blood is a nice refresher. Then the girl... she'll give me a workout, but I don't mind..."

He giggled while his gaze lingered on Adrienne's chest. Stepping back, Adrienne bumped into Kai, who wrapped his arms around her and felt a light shiver run through her small frame.

"He's unstable," he muttered in Russian.

Shaking her head, she corrected in the same language. "Far past that. He's totally lost it."

"He wants to kill us," Kai continued, frowning, "Or just me."

"Just you. I don't think he has orders to kill me."

"…Reassuring."

Adrienne stood in his warmth, vaguely wondering why he was holding her, then decided not to think of it and focused on Blade.

"Why don't you let us go? People will begin to suspect if we don't come back, you know."

"I'll bet," Blade snickered, twirling his knife tauntingly in his hand. "They probably think you're having fun."

He scowled, though his lips still kept the same, aggravating smirk.

"Naughty, naughty, I can't let you do that," he giggled. "Not until I have _my_fun."

Then, the man glared at Kai, stretching out a gloved hand.

"_Give her to me_."

"Over my dead body," Kai growled, tightening his grasp.

Adrienne elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to grunt.

"You're making it worse, idiot," she muttered.

He had. Blade had sunk into a crouch, wearing a twisted look.

"Won't give? Then I'll _take!_"

Hissing, he lunged. Taking the opportunity, Adrienne twisted and struck Kai, causing him to fall down unconscious. Turning sharply, she intercepted Blade, catching his weapon hand skillfully and kicking him in the side, forcing him away from Kai. She jerked his arm around in a painful hold and he howled as she tried to force the knife from his hand. She almost succeeded, until he kicked her leg, making her lose her balance and topple to the ground.

Falling, she rolled and Blade came with her. He pinned her onto her back and positioned himself fully on top of her, grinning as his weight sank onto her.

"Mmm, I like this," he remarked lewdly.

Adrienne went cold and suddenly rolled, hitting him. She landed a kick to the groin and a fist in the jaw. Crouched away from him, she gave a dangerous hissing cry, baring her neko-jin fangs as he moaned in pain. Then she saw the knife glinting on the ground, at the same time he did. They both went for it, but Blade grabbed it first and with a smug cry, turned and slashed downwards. Adrienne dodged, but not quickly enough. A sharp slice of pain crossed her left cheek, and with a scream of rage, she caught his hand and twisted it, then turned and propelled his hand towards himself.

Suddenly, a choked gasp.

He'd stabbed himself in the chest. Staring confusedly at the weapon lodged it his body, Blade looked at Adrienne, who watched blankly.

"Free..." He gurgled, spitting blood as he fell down dead.

As he did, Adrienne clenched her fist and whispered in an unknown language before she sank to her knees and bowed her head.

Glancing over her shoulder to where Kai lay in a heap, she bit her lip, quickly analyzing the situation before she walked over to where the corpse lay and dragged it out of sight, careful to make sure no more blood was spilled. She searched his pockets, taking the papers and the daggers he had on him, then hid the body in a shallow, quickly dug grave, taking a moment to erase the marks she had made before returning to where Kai still lay.

She rolled him onto his back and lightly touched his neck. He stirred before opening his eyes, and found her staring down. He frowned.

"What happened?"

Adrienne regarded him warily. "You don't remember?"

"I was behind you…" Kai scowled. "Did you knock me out?"

"No," Adrienne lied with a perfectly straight face. "He threw a senbon and hit your neck."

She held one of the thin pieces of metal up for him to see. Kai's eyes narrowed suspiciously before he sat up, rubbing his neck with a frown.

"Where is he?"

Adrienne shrugged and stood.

"He ran off."

She turned and walked calmly back to where Tala was. Frowning after her, Kai looked nervously around the area before he rose with only slight difficulty and followed her.

Tala stood waiting with a large, impatient crowd as they appeared.

"Thought you had chickened out," Someone yelled, sneering over his beer.

Adrienne directed a mild look at him, causing him to inexplicably choke on his beverage.

"I don't run," she said softly. "Ever."

Tala regarded her momentarily, then glanced at Kai as he came over. Neither gave anything away, which frustrated Tala somewhat.

_Well, whatever. _He shrugged it away.

"Ready to race?" He asked Adrienne with a cocky grin.

She smirked and nodded to the crowd's roar of approval. Walking to their vehicles at the starting line, several people started to chant: "Kiss! Kiss! _Kiss! Kiss!_"

Puzzled, Adrienne looked at Tala in questioning. He grinned.

"It's a tradition for the racers to kiss someone before they go," he explained.

He called out and random girl from his arrival cortege swooped down on him and they exchanged a lustful kiss. Grimacing at the distasteful rule, Adrienne sighed and straddled her bike, glaring at any male who tried to approach her. There was no way she was going to let some guy kiss her.

_Not a chance in…_

"No one of interest, Fwujuii?" Asked a light tone.

"Nope," Adrienne answered the familiar voice behind her.

"You sure?" He asked quietly, breathing into her ear.

She tilted her head away and turned it slightly while hooking a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear.

"I'm pretty sure, Hiwatari," she replied bitingly.

"It's bad luck to break a tradition," Kai told her, looking amused despite her menacing air.

"Well, it's not my tradition," she snapped.

"C'MON, HIWATARI!! KISS HER!!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd was yelling encouragingly.

Adrienne scowled darkly and Kai observed the crowd before he bent suddenly and covered her mouth with his. She stiffened, dimly heard the crowd cheering wildly as his firm mouth moved over hers in a dominant way, claiming and commanding.

Abruptly, Kai jerked back and touched his mouth lightly, then turned his head and spat out blood onto the ground.

Adrienne glowered at him, her eyes flaring dangerously. Tala merely watched, laughing. She had bitten Kai on the lip and drawn blood. It was clear neither was happy, but the surrounding crowd was. Running her tongue smugly over her teeth, Adrienne resisted the urge to bare her fangs at Hiwatari's retreating back.

She gunned her motorcycle as Tala hopped into his car, swore under her breath and zipped up her jacket, tightening her gloves with an obvious displeasure. She wanted something to drink; she could still taste his blood. Angrily, she wondered why he'd kissed her. It was aggravatingly odd… from that brief kiss, somehow, he'd made her heart leap and blood rush and her body flare inside…

Hissing, she sank her fangs into her tongue and the pain made her thoughts disappear. Intent on thoughts of her pain and the flowing blood and the upcoming race, she watched the flags being brought out and slipped on her helmet as Tala revved his car. Checking her bike quickly, she braced herself, waiting, focused on the man standing up ahead. He held a flag and a traffic light hung beside him. The red light shone in the darkness, then it turned green. Tires screeching, Tala's vehicle shot forwards at the same time as Adrienne's. They picked up speed at a mad rate and turned onto the road to disappear around the first bend.

The race was on.

Kai watched as the two sped out of sight and turned his attention to the screen. Two blurs raced neck to neck. Kanae watched as well, but abruptly asked him.

"Why did you kiss her?"

Shrugging, Kai replied: "The crowd wanted me to."

"Nice try," Kanae retorted with a snort, keeping her gaze on the large screen. "I know you can ignore them. You don't need a crowd to egg you on to do something."

Kai merely looked on, watching the little one ride alongside Tala. Truth be told, he didn't really know why he'd kissed her. He just had. It had been an impulse.

He'd been mildly surprised at how soft and sweet her lips had been...welcoming, almost. Until she had bitten him. Hard. He could still feel her fangs sinking into his flesh.

Unwanted, a small smile rose. Even then, he'd felt the slight...acceptance, just before she had rejected him, so to speak.

"What are you smiling about Kai?"

Kanae was looking at him suspiciously. He let his smile grow, leaning back against a car hood.

"It's nothing," he said in his usual drawl.

He was curious of something, and wanted to experiment. Kanae's small frown grew as she watched him, then, exasperated, turned to watch the race.

_You'd better watch out, Ari..._


	3. Race Distaster

**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes  
_Storms-Winter_**

**Disclaimer: The making of Beyblade belongs to and is**** copyright of Aoki Takao, any unfamiliar OC's are mine******

**Chapter Three**—**Race Disaster**

_Checking her bike quickly, she braced herself, waiting, focused on the man standing up ahead. He held a flag and a traffic light hung beside him. The red light shone in the darkness, then it turned green. Tires screeching, Tala's vehicle shot forwards at the same time as Adrienne's. They picked up speed at a mad rate and turned onto the road to disappear around the first bend._

_The race was on._

* * *

So far, racing down the road neck to neck with Tala had proven fun. The curves and various dips within the hills were interesting; it made her blood surge, fuelled her adrenaline drive. They were halfway finished when Tala dangerously took a corner with more speed, shooting past her and taking the lead.

Watching as he pulled ahead, a smirk touched Adrienne's lips, before she noticed a sudden light flare up ahead.

_What the hell is tha—_

"Shit!"

The gathering of teens and older adults stared at the screen as Adrienne's bike suddenly swerved sharply. The equipment picked up the sound of a bomb exploding, the cameras shaking at the force, as Adrienne avoided the spray of shrapnel. A group of girls screamed as another explosion ripped through the speakers, and the motorcycle veered dangerously.

Isoruko grabbed a walkie-talkie, jabbing the button with a panicked finger. "Tala! What the hell's going on?"

The redhead came through. "I have no fucking idea! Someone's shooting, or something!"

On the screen, they could see Tala slowing, but the girl lifted her visor and stared at him. Whatever the redhead saw, it made him pick up speed again, and just in time as another blast tore up the road behind them.

"I can't see anyone. Whoever is doing this must be in the hills," Tala reported grimly. "I don't know whether they're just shooting at her or if their aiming at me and missing."

"Sei, can we do anything?" Ruko asked helplessly, turning towards an older man at the computer controls.

"What's the general direction?" The other asked calmly, eyes intent.

Repeating the question to Tala, Ruko waited on edge.

"North by north-west." The Russian responded after a moment.

As Sei tapped on a keyboard nearby, Kai walked over with Kanae, still eying the screen. "Here. It's half a kilometre into the Forbidden Hills," Sei frowned. "It's a small group, judging by the sensors."

"Who would want to kill her?" Kanae whispered, paling as she saw her cousin's vehicle spin wildly to avoid a blast directly in front of her.

Ruko fretted, biting the tip of his thumb. "Would it help if she turned around?"

"Possibly. But then leave Tala? Tell them both to turn around," Sei ordered.

* * *

"Tala, you have to turn around! Both of you!"

Hearing Isoruko's voice on the walkie-talkie, Tala chuckled grimly. As if he hadn't thought of that already.

"Right," he replied.

He spied a curve in the road ahead and gave a cool smirk.

_Perfect_.

* * *

Tala's car shot forwards, driving directly towards a looming rock face, and smoothly operating his vehicle, he abruptly spun it in a 180-degree turn, punching the gas with perfect timing as to head in the opposite direction.

The shrill screeching of the car's tires drew Adrienne's attention, and she glanced over in time to see him turn back. Her eyes narrowed, seeing the rock face he'd used as protection, and gave an edgy smirk. It was probably best to turn, but it wouldn't be long before the enemy would be in pursuit.

Tala zoomed past her, causing dust to rise up. Timing it, she hit her brakes hard and braced as the back of the vehicle came up dangerously over her head. Twisting with the momentum, the bike turned on its front before it fell back to the ground. Adrienne reached out to adjust her mirrors then gunned the engine, and the motorcycle raced forwards, catching up to Tala swiftly.

Eying the road, Adrienne pressed a button on her handle and with a small whirl, one part of the bike's metal body before her opened, revealing a number of weapons within. She hadn't been on the run for this long without learning to carry her own protection. She held the bike steady with her knees with practiced ease and pulled out a handgun, checking it over out of pure habit.

Hearing a noise rise up behind her, she looked in her mirror. Coming up fast were two motorcycles, and above them…

_Aw, hell._

A helicopter.

Grimly, she smiled to herself. _Well, well… this might be fun, after all. _Her focus returning to the road, Adrienne grimaced, remembering something.

"Cameras," she muttered, annoyed, her voice lost in the rumbling of the engine beneath her. _This whole party is going to be recorded._

_But... they shouldn't be all independent cameras. It would be too much of a hassle, so if I'm correct, they should be all connected. If I destroy one..._

She heard popping sounds from within her helmet and cursed, bending down low. Her pursuers were shooting at her. Increasing her speed, she swerved to avoid getting hit and watched grimly as they closed the space.

_Bastards._

The chopper flew silently along, as though in no hurry, and curious, Adrienne tilted one mirror to put the vehicle in full view.

She swore in Russian, seeing machine guns trained on her.

She knew she couldn't run for much longer without boosting her power levels. She liked to leave those until the last minute, but at this point, her choices were getting rather limited.

Her best option would be to avoid their attacks and wait until she could take them out. _But those damn cameras…_

/Do you require help, little one/ Faeryhx asked, tensed for battle.

_Not at the moment, Fae, but—_

She was distracted as a bullet hit her bike, bouncing off the rear metal. She snarled.

_Assholes better not scratch the paint! It's a damn pain finding the right shade of red for the paint job._

/Really, Adrienne, you worry more about that machine than you do about yourself./ Faeryhx commented, exasperated.

_Bite me,_ Adrienne retorted as her dragon retreated into silence, but stayed alert, in case her mistress needed her assistance.

A commanding voice echoed over the thumping of the helicopter and the motorcycles' engines, one she didn't recognize.

"Wildblood, you have no option left. Surrender to us, or we will be forced to take measures to bring you down."

She rolled her eyes. Did they really think that she was going to just surrender?

Streaking down the road, she smirked as they entered a straight stretch. She engaged the autopilot with the press of a button, then grabbed out her weapons and spun in the seat to face her pursuers.

Raising her visor, she smirked at the two bikers and raised her gun in a mocking salute. She shot them with calm precision, catching them both on the shoulder, causing them to fall off their motorcycles and the unmanned vehicles to crash into the nearest rock face.

Coolly, she placed the safety back on her gun and looked up at her only opponent, and with a nasty smirk, chucked a grenade up at it. The projectile exploded in the air and the chopper veered to avoid the shards. Laughing darkly, she turned around again.

_There's your answer. Hope you like it_.

* * *

Tala saw the two motorcycles go down. A moment later, a grenade went off, directed at the chopper.

_What the hell is going on?_

Seeing Adrienne coming up beside him as the chopper straightened, he slowed fractionally. Adrienne came up beside him and snapped: "You get back to the others and tell them to clear out! I'll lead these guys off!"

"You can't go by yourself, Adrienne!" He yelled back, clutching the walkie-talkie impulsively.

She glared as the wind whipped past. "Dammit, Valkov, forget me and get to the others! Get Kanae to safety! That's a fucking order!"

Her voice was sharp, cold, holding no room for objections. He instantly complied and nodded curtly.

As they arrived at the beginning of the course, Tala turned sharply right, towards the crowd, and Adrienne snapped down her visor, driving into a nearby field and disappearing into the tall grass, the chopper following close behind.

* * *

Kai had heard the two talk as Tala had unknowingly held the button on the walkie-talkie. Ruko gazed momentarily at his surprised look, then looked back to the screen where the two teens had separated and one camera picked up a thrown object landing by it. A moment later, an explosion caused the screen to explode with white light before going blank.

"It's time to go," Kai snapped to the others.

Nodding, Sei started to gather up his supplies, barking out orders to those still frozen in shock. As people slowly started to move, Tala sped in, screeching to a halt and getting out swiftly. His ice blue gaze swept over the group as they moved past him, avoiding him. A change had come over him, reflected in his step and the clipped quality of his movements and the cold calculation in his eyes.

Kai recognized the look instantly as the redhead walked over. Tala met his gaze, perfect understanding between them.

"Kanae," Tala called to the petite girl still staring at the screen. "We have to go."

He glanced to where Kai was snapping at groups to clear off.

"Kanae …"

"Will she be okay?" Kanae whispered numbly.

Tala gritted his teeth. "I'm sure she will be. We have to go."

Seeing Kai glance over and nod curtly, the redhead returned the act, watching as everyone left them behind. Kanae bit her lip but reluctantly followed him, getting into his car, momentarily forgetting that she hated driving with him.

Tala remembered, however, and drove much more carefully than usual. When he thought they were safe, he pulled over and watched her.

"Kanae?"

Startled, she looked at him in silence. He tried to keep his face void of emotion, but for some reason it was much more difficult given the paleness of her features.

"Where are you staying? Your uncle's?"

He tried to keep his voice bland as well. The mere mention of her uncle made him want to punch something. He'd pulled the reluctant information out of Kai, one day, when Kanae had arrived at school with a black eye. The man was a total bastard, a drunk and not to mention a woman beater.

"No..." Kanae answered finally in a tiny, trembling voice. "I was staying at Ari's."

She looked away, hugging herself, shivering. She tried to hide her tears, but one slipped down her cheek and Tala spotted it before she could wipe it away.

_Screw it,_ he thought as he reached over and picked her up, setting her in his lap. Awkwardly, he hugged her as she silently cried and curled into a ball, pushing her face against his shoulder.

Murmuring in Russian, he tried to comfort her, feeling uncomfortable, as he rested his cheek on her head and held her close. He had never known that she could be so vulnerable...

Sighing, he smoothed his hand over her back, looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes wearily. _Too many things going on,_ he thought, tired and uneasy. It reminded him too much of Biovolt's past activities.

"Tala…?"

He looked down. Kanae rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her gaze averted. "Can you take me to Adrienne's apartment?" She asked softly.

Nodding, he let her slip from his lap then drove to the apartment according to Kanae's instructions, parking in the street. There, he saw Kai waiting. He joined the two silently and they made their way up to Adrienne's home.

Entering, Kai glanced around briefly, as Tala convinced Kanae to go lie down. She was reluctant, wracked with worry, but as she looked like she was about to fall over with exhaustion, Tala insisted.

The two boys sat in the living room afterwards and waited, exchanging few words as they reflected on the strange situation. Suddenly picking up a noise, Kai looked to his right as a soft, inquiring meow was heard. Scarlet moved tentatively into view and stared up, mewing at the intruders with a sort of glare in her crimson eyes.

Tala stared back. "Jesus..." he muttered. "I've heard of familiars, but that... it looks just like Adrienne."

The tiny cat scooted around the furniture, leaping into a chair and curling up, watching them intently for a few more seconds before abruptly yawning, showing her fangs, and closing her eyes. Apparently, she had deemed them harmless.

Time ticked slowly by, seconds turning into minutes and minutes into hours. Still, Adrienne did not return. Restless, the two made themselves familiar with the apartment and even made coffee.

Around midnight, a cry came from Kanae's room; Tala went to her immediately, giving Kai an inexplicable glower as he tried to follow. It made the other teen vaguely amused, but after seeing Kanae was merely having a nightmare, he left them alone.

Tense with worry, he lay on the couch and stared blankly up at the ceiling until he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Finally, in the early morning hours, the apartment door opened with a quiet_click_and a small shadow slipped in. Adrienne paused, then sighed mentally as she shut the door, wincing with every movement.

She slowed. Something was different in her apartment...

/Adrienne, you need to be healed. /

_Fae, please, I'm too tired_, she returned unenthusiastically, but her bit beast wouldn't hear of it. Warmth spread through her, igniting each of her wounds with a stinging pain. Hissing, she bared her fangs, closing her eyes, and sank to the floor with a soft moan as her injuries healed into barely noticeable white scar tissue.

/I'm sorry, mistress/ said Faeryhx, sounding anguished.

Adrienne held her waist were the majority of the pain was concentrated. "Finish it, Fae," she gritted out, gasping sharply.

Out of sheer will and stubbornness, she remained silent, trembling through the painful ordeal as a golden dusting of light covered her wounds, fading gently as the pain subsided and Adrienne heaved a sigh of relief.

When it was done, she weakly shifted and stiffened. Someone was holding her, someone she knew.

Her voice came out tired and low. "What are you doing here?"

Kai studied her impassively. "Kanae," he said simply.

Accepting that, she pushed herself roughly out of his arms and rose unsteadily, grimacing as she stretched her newly healed flesh. She was going to have to take it easy for a while.

Kai rose as well and regarded her neutrally, but the blankness of his features soon morphed into a frown. Blood soaked her clothes and the material was torn in several places, showing numerous wounds on her arms and body.

He remembered hearing her tight command, 'Finish it, Fae,' when he'd dropped to her side, lifting her slightly as she had braced herself. Though her body had been shaking in convulsions, she'd remained silent, and Kai had watched as her wounds had been covered with a strange golden light before they had been sealed closed, leaving her skin unmarred. It was something he'd never seen or experienced before; it intrigued and confused him.

Scarlet meowed audibly and skittered over to Adrienne, purring. The small girl scratched her behind her ears with a sigh.

"Tala?"

"He's with Kanae. She was having nightmares," Kai added at her narrowing gaze. Her expression smoothed and she nodded.

Tiredly, Adrienne dragged herself to her bathroom. She gingerly peeling off her ruined clothing, then turned on the shower and stepped under the flow of heated water. The sudden immersion soothed her, and she let the liquid run down her body, washing away the blood, sweat and grime that had accumulated from the chase.

Ten minutes later, petite body wrapped firmly in a towel, Adrienne trudged into her adjoining bedroom and slipped into a tank top and flannel pyjama pants. Her damp hair hung heavy against her back and she flipped it carelessly before emerging into the living room. Tala and Kai were both seated on the large couch, halting in their conversation as she came forward. They stared at her without a word.

Uneasy, Adrienne snapped. "What?"

"Nothing." Tala replied quickly, shrugging. "Just surprised, that's all."

Frowning at his mysterious answer, she decided not to pry and moved into the kitchen. She smelled coffee and scrunched her nose in disgust. Personally, she preferred warm milk. _Why in hell do I even have that stuff, anyway?_

She lazily slapped bread and cold cuts into a sandwich, and when Scarlet strolled in, meowing hopefully, she shared a bit of it with her familiar, petting her gently until she scampered away again. Tala came in and poured himself more coffee, eying her. Irritated, she glared.

"Quit staring at me," she growled.

"When did you get back?" he asked, sidestepping her previous demand.

"About twenty minutes ago," she mumbled between bites.

Promptly turning her back on him, she warmed up a tall glass of milk, waiting impatiently. When it was done, she reached to open the microwave, but Tala beat her to it and snatched her milk away.

"Tala!" She hissed and tried to grab it, but he moved away smoothly, spilling neither her milk nor his coffee.

"Give that back!" She ordered, scowling.

He grinned at her.

"Follow me."

He held up the glass, teasing her, and backed away into the living room. Wanting her milk, Adrienne followed with a growl of aggravation, watching intently to make sure he didn't spill any of the precious liquid.

"_Give me my milk_,_Valkov_," she snarled.

"C'mon, kitten," Tala insisted, grinning widely and waving the glass gently.

"_Arrgh!__Valkov!_"

Kai looked up curiously at the two. Huffing at the pet name, Adrienne scowled.

"All right, I'm here! _Milk_," she demanded.

Reaching up for the glass, she let out a sound of ire when he tilted it. "You're gonna spill it!" She shrieked. "_Gimme!_"

Tala laughed, than blinked, surprised, as the milk was suddenly taken away. Adrienne snatched the glass offered from Kai, clutching it tightly and glowering towards the redhead.

"Kitten," Tala smirked, then reeled as Adrienne landed a punch to his jaw.

He fell to the couch and grunted, then reached up to feel his face. Somehow, he had imagined that a punch from Adrienne would hurt a lot more.

"You're lucky, Valkov," she said pointedly, carefully burrowing into an armchair with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm bone tired, so you get off easy."

He raised a brow at her but she was already ignoring him, drinking the milk in gulps. Licking her lips, she let out a sudden purr of satisfaction.

Tala, bewildered, glanced at Kai, who was watching her as well.

"Neko?" He questioned.

The other nodded absently. Adrienne purred softly as she finished her milk, feeling much better. She placed the empty glass on the low coffee table before her, then curled back against the chair, snuggling into her blanket and closing her eyes with thoughts of sleep filling her mind.

Tala and Kai looked at each other, unsure, then Tala spoke.

"Adrienne?"

She opened an eye.

"Whaaat?" She groaned.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"No. Go home. G'night."

She was lost to them as she burrowed deeper still into the blanket. Tala stared, bemused, while Kai rolled his eyes.

"Little one, what happened?"

"_Go away_."

"Not until you tell us what happened."

Mutterings could be heard before she fell silent. Tala glanced at Kai. "Did you catch any of that?"

The two-tone haired teen frowned. "Something about never having to worry about that happening again."

"I don't suppose we're going get much else out of her," Tala mused. "Well, I can wait until tomorrow."

He rose, downing the rest of his coffee before he, once again, pointedly ignored her command and retreated into one of the spare bedrooms.

Kai sat back, feeling restless. Something didn't feel right. Sighing, he looked to where Adrienne was hidden in her blanket. He considered waking her, but soon gave up the idea. Stretching out on the couch once more, he closed his eyes, and to the soft, continuous purring of Scarlet, fell asleep.

* * *

Silently, she watched, and held back a sigh. It would be hard to hide now. Thankfully, she had tracked down whomever had held the cameras and had destroyed the footage taken. If only she could do the same with memories...

A trip was required, soon. This would need to be forgotten. This time, a soft sigh escaped her. Why was it so complicated? Why couldn't...

Questions with numerous, unclear answers were best left alone. _Wait until it's over; wait until the time is right._

Then, she would be free.

* * *

"Snake is dead, sir."

Silence, stony, cold and penetrating. It stretched out before a figure stirred in the shadows, and a match was lit, the flame flaring brightly to show the shadowed face before smoke blew out as a cigar was puffed.

"Report." Came a cold, harsh voice.

"Tokyo, Japan, sir. It was Demon. She was with someone and he joined. Signs of a fight occurred, and Snake was stabbed in the chest with his own knife."

"Other news?"

"Yes, sir. There was a failed attempt to capture her. Two are down, wounded with gunshots to the shoulders. The helicopter has been retrieved and our men are searching over it. The two pilots are dead."

"These are our men?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's the group's name?"

"Recovery, sir."

Hesitation.

"Sir, there's another organization looking for them."

Silence. A smoky haze had filled the room, causing the reporting officer's eyes to water.

"Find out who they are, and why they are interfering. Bring in the two surviving for questioning. I want to know why the mission was a failure."

"Yes, sir."

The man left hurriedly, glad to be rid of his commander's presence.

From behind the desk in the shadows, smoke blew out. A large, scarred hand reached out and picked up a photo that sat on the edge of the desk. Cold, shaded eyes glared at the picture, staring at one person in particular.

Hatred and something akin to possessiveness flickered within him.

"Soon, Demon. You can't hide from me forever. I'll have you and the other Wildbloods back here soon."

He smirked.

"And then, we'll get reacquainted."


	4. Deals Of Information

**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes**_**  
Storms-Winter**_

**Disclaimer: The making of Beyblade belongs to and is copyright of Aoki Takao, any unfamiliar OC's are mine.**

**Chapter Four—Deals of Information**

"_Soon, Demon. You can't hide from me forever. I'll have you and the other Wildbloods back here soon."_

_He smirked._

"_And then, we'll get reacquainted."_

* * *

"She's not here?"

Sighing, Kanae mentally counted to ten—twice—before she folded her arms and nodded firmly. "_No_, Adrienne is _not_ here," she repeated slowly, having the most disturbing impression that she was speaking to two stubborn children. "She left hours ago, right under your nitwit noses, apparently."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not a clue."

Tala exhaled and cast a glance to Kai, who had a cold, angry glint in his dark eyes. It was frustrating, really. They'd wanted to speak with Adrienne, but somehow, she'd managed to avoid that, getting past both boys as they were sleeping.

How she had completed such a feat was beyond Tala. Both he and Kai were light sleepers, and since Kai had been on the couch, he _should_have been especially sensitive to anything happening around him, the slightest sound or movement. And for them to have simply let her slip away like that…Kai was undoubtedly furious with himself.

But, in the meantime, it wasn't like they couldn't do some checking up on their own.

* * *

Grunting lightly, Adrienne pushed her weight back against a heavy metal door, holding an awkwardly-shaped package balanced in her arms. She leaned over, cursing when the door resisted her somewhat meagre weight, and nudged at the latch with her elbow, causing it to fall.

A beep sounded from behind her as she stepped into the building. All the noise that could be faintly perceived from outside had ceased abruptly, replaced by a heavy stillness and a sea of guns pointed in her direction.

Her lips firmed with grim irritation, though she seemed uncaring to the fact that she was in danger of being shot; she hit the door with her hip, pushing it closed once more.

Tipping down her head, she glared menacingly over the edges of her shades. "Shoot me," she stated coldly. "And I'll shoot back."

Immediately, the arsenal retreated, and murmurs of recognition broke into the silence. Rolling her eyes, Adrienne hefted her package a little higher in her arms and stalked deeper into the garage, ignoring the many, suspicious eyes following her.

"You have to stop tapping our system," A deep voice growled.

Carefully, Adrienne placed her parcel on a wooden worktable before turning a taunting smirk towards the shadowed figure of the speaker.

"Having trouble keeping ahead?"

Her sarcasm was rewarded with a flat, unimpressed look. Shrugging dismissively, she brought out a knife from her jacket pocket, idly spun it as it opened in her palm, then deftly cut through the paper surrounding the packet, revealing its contents.

Brow lifting arrogantly, a tall man with dark, shaggy maroon hair stepped forward and leaned in to inspect the motorcycle parts critically.

"Money isn't an object with you, is it?" He observed.

"Not with the connections I have," said Adrienne with a smirk. "Besides, nothing is too good for my baby."

Grunting in vague acquiesce, the man gestured behind him and moved aside, watching with keen eyes as two workers moved forwards and took the custom-made engine to where others were working on repairing and restoring Adrienne's motorcycle.

She made a pleased sound in the back of her throat as her eyes assessed the accomplishments made.

"I knew I could trust you to get it done in good time."

"It had better be worth it. _You_had better be worth it."

"Jax, please. I'm always worth it," Adrienne mocked, smiling darkly.

Jax rolled his eyes.

"You have information?" He asked coolly. "It's time you held up your end of the bargain."

Adrienne's smile turned malicious with glee. "You're going to love what I found out, but… let's go to your office."

"By all means."

He gave a flourish of his hands and let her lead the way, a glint of anticipation in his eyes.

* * *

"Did you find something?"

Glancing up from the glare of the computer screen before him, Spencer gave a fractional nod of greeting to Kai and Tala as they silently entered the room.

"There's a print off," he rumbled low in his chest, handing papers over.

Taking them, Kai scanned over the words as Tala read over his shoulder candidly. What was given was short and painfully vague.

"That's it?" Tala frowned, disappointed.

Spencer shrugged with but a hint of apology.

"That, and a bit of family history," he said, handing over another sheet. "I looked into most of the schools within Russia, but her name never showed up." He paused, glancing towards the screen. "There's_one_ that I can't access, though. It's government operated, so the system is heavily encrypted. It's the hardest I've ever come across, to be honest."

Kai bent towards the computer system, studying the screen briefly.

"Can you get in?"

"I'll work on it." Spencer replied, obviously offering no promises.

Nodding, Kai walked out. Tala lingered, shifting through the papers once more, though given what skimpy information they presented, he had already had the time to go over them twice.

"History of her family is pretty sketchy, there's no mention of last names," he murmured. "Huh…she's an orphan?"

"Mother apparently died when she was six." Spencer answered gruffly, leaning back in his chair, eyes thoughtful. "There wasn't much on her father, so I had to dig deeper. Turns out he was killed a year ago."

"Killed?" Tala echoed sharply.

Leafing through a stack of papers of apparently minimal importance, the bulky blonde pulled one sheet from the rest and passed it over to Tala, watching silently as his friend and captain read over the print swiftly.

"Why didn't you show Kai?" Tala asked, his brow furrowing as the information was processed in his mind.

"I wanted to do a bit more digging first," Spencer replied. "His death seems suspicious. The autopsy report concluding his death didn't add up."

Tala nodded, placing the papers in a pile on Spencer's desk.

"Call me when find something," he threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

Grunting, Spencer turned back to the screen.

* * *

"I need a favour."

Looking over at the petite figure standing half-hidden from sight, a brow lifted in a slashing upwards motion, Jax tilted his head.

"A favour?" He repeated mildly. "You don't ask for favours lightly."

Adrienne's slim shoulders stiffened momentarily then she moved forward, answering his cynical look with a tight smile. "I'd do it myself, but there's a huge risk if I'm exposed." She paused, and then added, "And there's _always_ a risk that I'm exposed."

"Naturally. I mean, even you…" He trailed off, musing silently for a few moments, before inclining his head, interest gleaming in his eyes. "Well, then… how can I help you, Adrienne?"

Her lips curled darkly as her eyes turned catlike, the pupils slitting as the crimson shone coldly.

"I need a person to disappear, _permanently_. His name is Sai Nemoki."

* * *

"Why are we trying to do this again?" Tala muttered under his breath as he stole another uneasy glance to the door behind.

Kai glanced over coldly then back towards his equipment. "If you're so afraid of her, then leave," he ground out.

"Kai, I'm all for finding out about Adrienne, but this is illegal," the redhead snapped. "I don't know about you, but I really can't afford to be caught doing this."

"Just keep watch. This won't take long."

"If you manage to bypass her security, it'll be a miracle."

"Go keep watch."

Watching the screen before him, Kai waited patiently as his connection went through to the hard drive. But before it could finish, a loud beep sounded. He watched with narrowed eyes as an angry figure blinked onto the screen and pulled a comical, undeniably anime-styled face before sticking out its tongue. Before he could do anything, the screen flashed, the image died, and the computer stopped clicking.

Swearing under his breath, Kai tried to reboot the infernal contraption, but to his frustration, it refused to obey. He growled in aggravation then scooped up his things in one fierce swipe, arranged the contents of the room as they had been and with a final, thoroughly ineffective glare to the computer, walked out, ignoring Tala's questioning glance.

If he couldn't gain information about her this way, he'd do it the old fashioned way.

* * *

_Beep. _

"Hmm?"

She looked up lazily, her sharp silver eyes blinking fuzzily before they were forced closed by the wideness of her yawn. Standing, she stretched, cracking her neck with a satisfied grunt before she slid back down into the seat before her laptop, and settling her chin in her palm, regarded the screen curiously. She read over the flashing box of information and her lips curled up with amusement.

"We have a visitor, how nice…"

Setting long, slender fingers against the silver keyboard, she tapped swiftly over the keys. Within seconds, she was tracing the intruder and readying a virus. Then, eyes gleaming with private humour, she sat back to enjoy the show.

"Don't know where you are, my friend, but I'll find out soon," she crooned under her breath, then paused, delicate brows furrowing. "Hm…what's this…?"

Interest piqued, she quickly read over the currently displayed line of text, and laughed, "Japan? How rich! Well, baby, let's see who you are…"

A warning window popped up and her brows arched.

"Ohh…" she merely said, a small grin spread across her lips. "Want information on her, do you? I'm so sorry, honey, but not today. Say buh bye!"

Chuckling evilly, she pushed one final button and saluted as the prepared virus was sent on its way.

* * *

He was close. Spencer could feel it. It had taken him days to reach this point, but now that he was past most of the security blocks, he was sure it would be easy pickings from here. All he had to do was crack this one last–

"What?" He murmured as a small image appeared on his screen and enlarged, revealing itself to be some sort of envelope. Frowning, he tried to delete it, but to his small horror, it didn't disappear, instead growing until it covered the coded writing completely.

"A virus!" He hissed.

Despite himself, he watched in morbid fascination as the letter opened and a joker-like figure tumbled out, laughing manically as words came pouring from the virtual mail.

"Congratulations on coming this far, but this is where I get to cut you off," he read under his breath. "This is an off-limits site, where none can see the horrors within. Four guardians, eight points to disaster, combine blood, soul and element, and you shall reveal us. Until we the Fates destroy this Hell, we shall unwillingly protect to keep our secrets safe. Be warned and say goodbye!"

Spencer's computer shut down as he read the last word. Letting out an irritated rumble, he sat back, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hell," he muttered.

* * *

Slipping back into her apartment, Adrienne paused abruptly, hit with a sudden, infuriating feeling of invasion. She looked around with unease, noticing that many of her things had been disturbed. Slowly, she took a breath, and grimaced at the scent of males lingering in the air. Obviously, Tala and Kai had made themselves at home. That bothered her.

Moving through the rooms as she inspected them, she let out a string of curses that would have informed any bystander of her true feelings towards the two boys. She halted and narrowed her eyes at the particularly strong smell within the private office she had designed for herself.

"Sneaky bastards," Adrienne muttered under her breath as she entered the office and circled around her desk.

She tried to turn on her computer, and a mirthless smile rose on her lips.

"Curious, were we? Really, Hiwatari, even I thought you were better than this…"

With a soft snort, she pressed three buttons on the keyboard, and instantly her computer came to life with a joyful beep. After making sure nothing else had been touched, she relocked her computer and shut it down.

She was satisfied now that nothing of noteworthy occurrence had taken place, and bent to absently rub Scarlet between her ears as the cat leaped towards her, meowing plaintively. Adrienne had begun to settle into evening routine when her cell phone emitted a soft vibration from within her pocket, so she brought it out and flipped it open. Seeing the caller ID, she viewed the text message with curiosity.

_Visitors tried 2 hack in. Nvr guess who._

Adrienne sat lazily down into her favourite chair, returning the message with a vague smirk.

_Try me._


	5. Crimson Turned Gold

**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes**_**  
Storms-Winter**_

**Disclaimer: The making of Beyblade belongs to and is copyright of Aoki Takao, any unfamiliar OC's are mine.**

**Chapter Five—Crimson Turned Gold**

_She was satisfied now that nothing of noteworthy occurrence had taken place, and bent to absently rub Scarlet between her ears as the cat leaped towards her, meowing plaintively. Adrienne had begun to settle into evening routine when her cell phone emitted a soft vibration from within her pocket, so she brought it out and flipped it open. Seeing the caller ID, she viewed the text message with curiosity._

Visitors tried 2 hack in. Nvr guess who.

_Adrienne sat lazily down into her favourite chair, returning the message with a vague smirk._

Try me.

* * *

The air had an unusual chill to it, and while Jax noted it, he didn't heed it any further, watching with cold, sharp eyes as his men finished their job.

A man signaled to him. With an idle flick of his wrist, Jax opened his cell phone, and its tiny neon lights flared in the dark. He pressed a single button, lifted the phone to his ear. His call was answered on the first ring, silence greeting him with heavy expectancy.

"It's done," he reported tonelessly, and hung up, needing no reply, and certainly not expecting one in return. As his second came up to him, they shared a knowing look, before Jax turned away, shrugging his jacket more comfortably over his broad shoulders.

"Torch the car," he ordered, and walked away, as a significant _whoosh_ sounded in the air, and light filtered up, brightening the abandoned lot with a frightening day-colored flare.

Sliding into his own vehicle after the execution of the last, Jax paused as he opened his phone once more. The buttons' glow illuminated his face eerily as he waited for the call to be answered.

Right on cue, he was greeted with silence again. "West end, lot eight. Follow the light." Done, he hung up just as swiftly as the last time and dropped the cell in his pocket. His second entered the car through the passenger side, and Jax promptly twisted the key in the ignition. They set off into the night, the satisfying purr of the engine and the crackle of the flames behind them an anthem to their grim victory.

Beside him, Jax's second murmured, "What could that poor bastard Nemoki have done to her…?"

* * *

_Hurry!_

Looking nervously over her shoulder, Kanae pushed through the swinging doors, stumbling into the lobby of the Yatomoto Apartments. Automatically, her gaze darted around the wide, open area as she moved forwards at a brisk pace.

"Good morning, miss!"

Startled by the cheerful greeting, Kanae kept herself from jumping, and looked behind her where a bellboy had suddenly materialized, serviceable smile and all. She forced a polite smile in return.

"Good morning," she replied to him. Hoping she didn't seem too strained or rushed, she continued on as casually as her panic allowed her.

Reaching the elevator, she jabbed the button and waited, muscles tense, feeling her heart pounding with the mild rush of fear-mixed adrenaline.

_Calm…_she thought, trying to regulate her ragged breathing and ward off the enthusiastic bellboy all at once. _Just be calm, get to Ari. That's all that matters. Get to Ari._

The soft ding sounded as the doors opened. Kanae bounded into the metal box and hit the floor level button she wanted, inwardly relieved there was no other guests riding the elevator. Running her hand through her hair in a nervous gesture, she bit her lip, and stared at the blinking numbers counting off the levels as the carriage moved upwards.

Finally, the doors slid open once more, and it was all she could do not to rush out and run flat for Adrienne's apartment. Checking herself twice, Kanae strode through the elegant halls, once skirting around an elderly lady coming out of her own place; she offered a tiny smile to the other female, still moving.

By the time Kanae reached her destination, she was silently chanting her cousin's name in an attempt to keep herself from falling apart. Fumbling with the keys, she rattled the doorknob as she unlocked it, and pushed through, giving a bursting cry of "Adrie—!"

Adrienne's name dying partway on her lips, Kanae felt her heart thud loudly in her ears and the blood drain from her face.

Staring straight at her, with startling familiarity, was the barrel of a gun.

"_Luc_."

Glancing over to the warning tone that issued from within the apartment, the tall, dark-haired male grimaced, before putting up his gun and placing the safety back with a resounding _click_. "My apologies, _ma chère_," he said in a deep, rough voice, as he bowed. "Force of habit."

"S-Sure…"

_Force of habit. Force of habit! I'm in a nightmare, that's the second gun pulled on me in less than twenty-four hours!_ Kanae thought hysterically as she pushed past the man and looked around frantically for her cousin. "Where's Ari?" She demanded, knowing her voice sounded on the edge of panic, but not caring.

"I'm here," Adrienne's voice sounded from an adjacent room.

Kanae turned towards her voice, instantly relieved, ready to throw herself into the other girl's arms, but froze as she came into view

"A-Ari…?" Kanae stammered, staring.

The stranger that stood before her didn't look like her cousin. Kanae started to speak, but something made her stop, and look closely. It was her cousin's voice…but this female had a bronzed complexion, her hair a dark brown with golden highlights, falling down to her shoulders in loose curls; upon careful inspection, her features _were_ similar, but her face seemed a bit fuller than Adrienne's, and her eyes were not the unique crimson that identified Adrienne, but a lighter, more golden tone with a tint of sherry.

Her lips were redder, and fuller, as was her body. Adrienne was small, but had enough curves to be appealing. This female was so curvy that she looked…lush. Voluptuous. The clothes she wore only enhanced this image: the blouse was fitted to her torso, the cut of crimson and gold silk leaving little to the imagination, and she had on a black skirt, long enough to track down her sleek thighs, but tight enough to hug her body and give an alluring view of her long legs, which ended clad in dainty heels.

Standing back, the strange male smirked as he closed the door, letting his dark gaze track down Adrienne's body appreciatively. "Well done,_chère_," he murmured hoarsely. "You haven't lost your touch."

"I had help."

"W-What?" Kanae whispered, suddenly feeling more afraid than ever. "Ari…"

Adrienne's red lips twisted in a wry grimace. "For now, I'm not Adrienne. I am known as Vivian. I'm a French immigrant, who just happens to be going working at the bars." Her brow arched upwards as her voice changed, the husky Russian accent disappearing to give way to a more sultry tone, laced with a certain French dialect.

"But why?" Kanae asked, confused, and looked at the male accusingly. "And who is _he_? And _why_ does he have a gun?"

"This is Lucien, or Luc." 'Vivian' smiled gently. "He's an old friend, here to help."

"_Help_?" Kanae yelped, her voice raising an octave. "He pointed a _gun_ at me! How is that supposed to _help_?"

"Force of habit," Luc repeated, shrugging his large shoulders apologetically. "We weren't expecting you for another couple of hours."

"Expecting…me?" Kanae repeated weakly. "But…I was at my uncle's." Reminded, she paled. "Ari, my uncle…Uncle Sai…he's dead!"

Seeing the two remain unresponsive to the dire news, she felt her jaw drop slightly. "Don't you care?" She exclaimed on the verge of hysteria. "He's dead, _dead!_"

Luc smiled, the gesture as ungentle as his voice, and disappeared into another room.

With a soft sigh, Adrienne moved to her, touching her gently on the shoulder with a manicured hand.

"Here, sit."

Kanae stared hard at her cousin, and without warning, grabbed her hand. Instantly the surge of heat and ice filled her. The familiar reaction caused her to drop the other girl's hand, and tremble.

"It really is you," she whispered. "You look so different. What's going on?"

"Sit," Adrienne ordered again, gently urging. "And listen. Things…aren't what they should be around me." She perched on the edge of the chair nearby as Kanae collapsed onto the couch, taking deep breaths.

Sighing, Adrienne, 'Vivian', shook her head, looking regretful. "I don't have a normal life, Kanae," she stated softly, watching her cousin with those foreign eyes. "I don't think I ever will. But in order to keep _you_ safe, this is what I'll have to do, change my identity." She shrugged then, as though this last statement seemed the least of her troubles.

"Keep me safe?" Kanae repeated, slouching on the cushions. "What do you mean?"

Staring at her, Adrienne was silent for several moments. "I know that Sai was killed," she finally said, ignoring Kanae's sharp draw of breath.

"I was warned about it," Adrienne continued, lying. "And I took precautions. The police will find out that you're staying here, and they'll come. I can't risk being found out. To them, Adrienne Fwujuii doesn't exist, however." She smiled faintly, gesturing to herself. "Vivian Devaux does, however, which exactly what I want them to keep thinking."

For a moment, Kanae stared at her blankly, while processing this. "So in other words," she uttered finally, "we aren't related. Vivian and I."

Adrienne smiled at her, but the smile was different from the one she knew. It was truly a 'Vivian' smile. "Exactly. You are Hana Nemoki, Sai's niece, who happens to be taking shelter at Vivian's apartment, because her uncle threw her out on the streets."

Lifting her hands to her face, Kanae rubbed at her temples and bit her lip. Lie to the police? Why? "Are you in trouble with the law?" Kanae asked timidly, unsure if she wanted to know the truth.

"That depends on which law you're talking about," the other woman answered cryptically.

Having spent so much time recently listening to such replies, Kanae heard the words, but saw another meaning. Her eyes went wide once more, her hands dropping in shock. "Other countries?" She squeaked. "Russia?"

Shrugging again–a tiny, charming lift of her shoulders–Adrienne looked away. "It's a long story," she muttered, her tone letting Kanae know that it was not a thing open to discussion.

Kanae out a labored breath and rubbed at her face, then fell into weary silence, sorting through it all. "Okay," she mumbled. "Uncle Sai is dead. We both know that, me because I happened to be at the house when some people burst in and took him away at gunpoint." She shuddered, remembering. "How do _you_ know?"

Adrienne didn't reply. Her silence was enough, reminding Kanae of the few rules Adrienne had set down when she had moved in.

_Don't ask questions I can't answer, or you don't want to know the truth about._

Steering away from her own question, Kanae continued on. "All right, you were warned. Fine. So now you're…Vivian. I'm Hana again, and…we're not related…" She looked at 'Vivian', who nodded and trained her gaze downward as she smoothed a wrinkle from her skirt. "So how do you expect to pull this off once the others find out?"

"They won't," Adrienne said simply, shrugging once more, carelessly, a small smirk upturning her rouged lips.

Suspiciously, Kanae stared at her cousin, but let it slide.

"We have visitors," Luc informed the two as he suddenly emerged from another room, tucking in the back of his black silk shirt into his pants. "I hope you're a good actress, _chère_," he said in Kanae's direction.

Kanae eyed him morosely. "I'll manage," she muttered, adding, "And you are again?"

He chuckled. "Lucien Antonio Levenin," he replied, swooping forward to capture her hand, bringing it up to softly graze his lips over her knuckles. "I am Vivian's friend. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh huh…" Retrieving her hand swiftly, Kanae stepped back, giving a saccharine smile. "Right back at you."

Picking up the sound of a sharp, brisk knock at the door, Adrienne rose gracefully to her feet, and smoothing her hands over her clothes once more, she smiled her Vivian smile.

"Show time."

* * *

He had found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Frustrated, Kai smoothly pulled his Porsche to the side of the street and parked. Cutting the engine, he sat back for a moment and stared out at nothing, a frown decorating his hard features.

He'd spent the last sixteen hours using all of his contacts in an effort to try and find some information on Adrienne, and to his infinite annoyance, nothing had turned up.

It was like she didn't exist. He only had the information, sparse, as it was, that Spencer had given him days ago. Establishing anything before or after that time was impossible. After the death of her mother, Adrienne Fwujuii had completely disappeared, and had apparently never reappeared.

Blowing out a soft, unheard sigh, he jerked open the door of his car and unfolded his frame from it, straightening to look out in an automatic gesture born from years of training. Sweeping his gaze along the streets and sidewalk lined with other vehicles and people carrying on with their personal business, he closed the door lightly and turned towards his destination.

The Yatomoto Apartments.

Nodding to the security officer at the door, Kai entered the building and strode to the front desk, where he registered in as a guest. Ignoring the horribly unsubtle glances of appreciation the girl at the desk was sending him, he turned and moved on. He made for the elevators, but slowed as the lounge's entrance caught his eye, and on an instinct-driven impulse, he veered off course and stepped into the place.

The finely furnished room did nothing to impress him. Faintly wondering at his own whim, Kai looked around, studying the people minutely, before he found his gaze being drawn effectively to where a female sat.

After a moment, he grudgingly admitted she was beautiful, but that wasn't exactly what had drawn his attention. It was something else about her. Uncaring if she saw, he watched her openly, observing as she made a gesture with her small hand, and a smile curled her lips upwards into a delighted expression as she laughed lightly to what comment a male in her company had put forth.

It was her aura, Kai finally decided. Shifting, he took a step forwards, and at the movement, her head lifted and she looked across the room, directly at him, her amber-colored eyes pinning him intently.

Meeting the sultry tones of her gaze, he purposely tracked his own gaze over her, taking in her well-fitted clothing and the strong hints of her body underneath before he turned away, deliberately leaving an open invitation, and walked to where the bar of the lounge was set up. He slid silently into a bar stool and began to wait.

Watching furtively in a mirror hanging by a window shaded with heavy gauze curtains, he saw her lips drift into a cool smirk, before she turned back to her companions, ignoring him pointedly.

Unwillingly, Kai found himself amused. So, she knew the game. _Oh well. Makes things interesting._

Ordering a light drink, he waited, sipping absently while losing himself to his thoughts, his former mission dissipating like mist. An indeterminate amount of time passed. Conversation lulled and rose in the lounge, muted and sultry as smoke.

His senses heightened abruptly as her slender figure brushed him subtly, and he lowered his glass to watch her glide easily into her seat.

She met his gaze with her bright amber-gold eyes and an arched brow as she held a stemmed glass delicately in her hand, leaning lazily forward against the bar, on the brink of immodesty. Her expression was practiced, one of invitation and faint challenge.

"Usually," she drawled, with the smoky tones of French, "I don't oblige the come-hither look, but I'll make an exception this one time."

"I'm honored," Kai murmured in a low voice, but his brow furrowed minimally. Bells had gone off in his mind. There was something familiar in this woman, that much was sure.

"You should be." She smiled lightly as she lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip, keeping her gaze on him even as she pulled away and licked her lips. He watched; keeping him self entirely distant but was mildly surprised when he felt his body reacting to her actions. He resisted the urge to curse.

"What's your name?" He asked, unable to help himself.

"What's yours?" She countered.

"Kai," he said, shifting to face her.

A small, mysterious smile, aggravatingly knowing, touched her lips before she leaned farther forwards. Unconsciously, he leaned forwards as well, drawn to her, and breathed in the soft scent of vanilla emanating from her.

"My name," she whispered, even as her lips brushed his in a soft graze, "is Vivian."


	6. Contact

**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes_  
Storms-Winter_**

**Disclaimer: The making of Beyblade belongs to and is**** copyright of Aoki Takao, any unfamiliar OC's are mine. **

**Chapter Six—Contact**

"_What's your name?" He asked, unable to help himself._

"_What's yours?" She countered._

"_Kai," he said, shifting to face her._

_A small, mysterious smile, aggravatingly knowing, touched her lips before she leaned farther forwards. Inadvertently, he leaned forwards as well, drawn to her, and breathed in the soft scent of vanilla emanating from her._

"_My name," she whispered, even as her lips brushed his in a soft graze, "is Vivian."_

* * *

After the brief brush of lip on lip, Adrienne wasn't the least surprised when Kai pulled away subtly, refusing the slight intimacy. It didn't bother her in the least; in fact, she welcomed the rejection, knowing it would be easier for her to concentrate on misleading him. 

"Vivian," Kai repeated, eying her with a bit more wariness than before. "Pretty name."

She caught a deeper undertone to his words, and merely allowed a slow smile to drift over her lips. "_Merci_."

A faint smile rose at the corner of his mouth, before he reached forward and caught her wrist in his grasp. She regarded him curiously, though the gesture set off an alarm bell in her mind.

"Tell me…do you live here?" He asked in a low voice.

Unable to help herself, she allowed a mocking curl to twist her mouth. "Why?" She answered. "Are you looking for someone?"

Mildly interested, she watched as his entire demeanour shifted. He obviously hadn't liked her rejoinder. But he responded nonetheless. "As a matter of fact."

"Really." Picking up her drink with her free hand, Adrienne sipped daintily. She had no taste for alcohol, but for the sake of her image, she hid her disgust, and allowed the taste of the sherry to flow over her tongue and down her throat. Quirking a brow lazily, she leaned back and did her best to act the part of the flirty, inquisitive stranger. "Do tell. An old friend perhaps?"

She regarded him carefully and took note of the tiniest tightening motion around his eyes and lips as he frowned, hesitating. Others wouldn't see such details, but she had been trained to take them in, as they were vital information: they allowed her to read deeper into people's inner thoughts, and use them to her advantage.

_What are you thinking…?_

"I'm looking for a girl," he finally admitted. "Perhaps you've seen her?"

Adrienne shrugged her lean shoulders. "I doubt it, _chéri_." She said, taking another sip and casting him a sidelong look. "But I am interested. Who is she? What is your…relation to her?"

His broad shoulders rose and fell as his chest expanded slightly with the deep, quiet breath he took. Her attention sharpened.

"Her name is Adrienne Fwujuii," said Kai, staring at her intently. "And she's my fiancée."

In the act of taking yet another drink, Adrienne froze inwardly, though her body thankfully reacted automatically and forced her to down her sherry.

_Fiancée? Oh, kill me with laughter..._

Was the man insane? Who would believe _that_?

Realizing she was frowning, she set her glass down and cast a pointed glance to his ring-less hand. "Fiancée? Really."

"You don't believe me?" Kai questioned quietly.

"Honestly? No." Adrienne replied, allowing a frank note of disgust to enter her voice. "You don't seem the type to allow a female to tie you down." On impulse, she asked, "Do you love her?"

"Love?"

"_Oui,_love. Generally, that's the feeling people feel towards the one they're engaged to? Unless of course it is an arranged marriage." Said Adrienne dryly.

With a slight frown, Kai shook his head. "I don't love her. I barely know her."

"An arranged marriage, then," Adrienne murmured, deciding to play along with his lie. She heaved a sympathetic sigh. "I see."

"Do you know her?" Kai pressed, seeming faintly annoyed for some reason.

_Very well,_ she thought ruefully.

Giving a small smirk, she countered. "And if I do?"

The grip of his hand tightened around her wrist. "Don't play games with me, Vivian." He warned coolly.

"Games?_Mon cher, _but we've only just met..."

Undaunted in the least, she leaned forwards, pushing her face closer to his, her body brushing against his lightly. "Give me something to make it worth my while." She whispered seductively, challenging him.

He stared at her for a long moment, his gaze piercing, before it flickered and dropped to her lips. Even though she knew she had deliberately taunted him, it still startled her when her body reacted, her heart jumping in anticipation.

_I_want_ him to kiss me…?_ She thought, reflexively tilting her chin up, as he shifted forwards to meet her.

His breath glided hotly against her face, causing chills to rush up her spine, and her breath to catch on a small hitch.

Light and slow, his cool lips brushed over hers, testing, before firming. He pulled back suddenly, staring at her hard, and breathed out: "This is what you want?"

They'd gotten closer, somehow. When had his hand moved from her wrist to her hip? Her body felt foreign, more alive. Excited.

She gave a slow, deliberate smile, nodding. "For now."

His gaze darkened, and she had only a second's moment to register it, before his mouth came over hers again, this time in a hard, hot, open mouthed kiss. Gasping at the unexpected heat and passion emitting from him, she opened her mouth and leaned into his frame, her hands coming up automatically to grip his forearms to keep her precarious balance.

The kiss deepened, making them both out of breath and wanting more as Kai released her, drawing back, pulse uneven and senses aroused.

Feeling dazed, Adrienne stared at him heavy-lidded as her body moved towards his once more.

_Why..._

"Vivian!"

Jerking, she twisted, and her eyes widened as she remembered where she was. "Lucien…" she whispered, seeing the Frenchman striding over, looking decidedly unhappy.

"_Où avez-vous été? Je vous ai dit de ne pas partir sans ma permission_," he hissed to her as his long steps brought him to her side. His tone was hard and reproachful, part of their act, but the sharp worry in his eyes was real.

Pushing away from Kai to stand, Adrienne swallowed, and lowered her gaze as Lucien came up and took her elbow. She winced visibly at his harsh grip to fulfill her role. "_Je suis désolée, Lucien. Cela n'arrivera pas de nouveau_."

Giving a narrow-eyed look first to her, than Kai, Lucien nodded curtly, and with a tug to her elbow, steered her away. Adrienne was carefully sure not to look back.

Once they had left the small bar, Lucien released his grip and stroked her tender skin. "My apologies," he murmured. "You looked like you needed help."

Taking a deep breath, Adrienne nodded slowly. "Yes," she replied, lower still. "Thank you."

Lucien nodded as he casually looked around. "Rune has been in contact." He informed her.

Silently, she acknowledged his words, her eyes taking on a sharp cast. "Tell me later," she finally murmured. "When I'm...myself again."

Tilting his chin down smoothly, he guided her out the lobby doors.

* * *

"You sure do like to keep me busy." 

Opening her eyes to the soft and teasing reprimand, Adrienne looked in the mirror's reflection to the tall, brown eyed, auburn haired female standing behind her, before she allowed a half hearted smile to curve her lips. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be bored, Miyu."

"True," Miyu shrugged, smirking. She played with the now midnight strands of Adrienne's hair, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Business is good," she mused, then grinned, satisfied. "But only _you_ let me turn you into a completely different person."

Adrienne knew that wasn't entirely true, as she regarded her natural features and colours. Vivian was gone, thanks to Miyu, who had come up with the basics of the Frenchwoman in the first place, and with Adrienne's input, had created her.

Miyu was unofficially one of the world's best cosmeticians, specializing in changing people's appearances. In Japan's underworld, she was well known for her artistic skills, but Miyu did not take on any random customer. She was particular, to say the least; selective in her choices of who would be granted her masterpieces. Also, her services never came cheap.

Miyu gave a playful tug once more to Adrienne's hair, admiring the glossy locks. "I think I'm due for a change." She declared.

"Bored with red?" said Adrienne lightly, glancing back.

"Mmm..."

Turning to a nearby table stacked with products, Miyu paused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe I'll do black…with neon blue highlights," she mumbled.

Spinning her chair around, Adrienne regarded the other female in her musings. Miyu was a kind of mystery, her origins seemingly unremarkable (according to her) yet unknown. Adrienne had never asked, since both knew they each had their own secrets; they respected that of each other.

Miyu had the ability to change her own features with enough skill and subtlety to make her take on the appearance of a different person altogether. This aptitude was, from what Adrienne had gathered in previous conversations, what had caused her to begin her business.

When Adrienne had first met Miyu, she'd had striking blonde hair, a tanned complexion, and bright sapphire eyes. She'd looked American, with only a hint of an Asian heritage from the slant of her eyes.

Because she could, and because she often dealt with members of dangerous gangs, Miyu changed her physical appearance on a regular basis, as much as two to three times a month, so in case she found herself in trouble, it would be difficult to trace her ever-changing image.

"What do you think? Black hair, the highlights…and violet eyes?"

Brought from her thoughts, Adrienne gave a small smile. "I think it would look good."

Miyu nodded, glancing over as a brisk knock sounded, before the door to her private studio opened and Lucien appeared. He nodded briefly to Miyu in greeting.

"Rune's waiting."

Sliding to her feet, Adrienne gave a short smile to Miyu, in thanks, before walking past Lucien into the adjoining room.

* * *

"Serafima," a soft voice greeted at her entry. "_Es ist gut, du mein Freund zu sehen_." 

Closing the door gently behind her, Adrienne looked to the small plasma screen on the table showing the figure of another person staring back over the communication line.

Smiling wider than she had in the other room, she nodded in return. "_Ihnen auch_, Rune." She replied in German to the other, before lapsing back into her preferred language, English. "How is Kikka?"

"Sister is well," Rune answered, giving a soft smile as she spoke of her twin. "She sends her regards." Pausing, she studied Adrienne. "Something is troubling you."

Adrienne blinked before letting loose a wry chuckle. "I should know better than to try and hide it from you."

"I'm not prying, Serafima, merely observing."

Adrienne looked at Rune steadily. Despite her current lack of physical form, Rune's quiet demeanour was still soothing to her. It always mildly amused Adrienne how unalike Rune and her twin, Kikka, were.

Their features were distinctly European, with sloping brows, large pale grey eyes thickly fringed with dark lashes, high wide cheekbones, small straight noses and thin but full lips. Both had long, wavy dark brown hair with thick bangs falling across their foreheads. Their physical features were exact, right down to the mole that sat under the left eye of each, and the dimples that appeared when they smiled.

The difference was in their personalities. Rune, by nature, was quiet. Most thought that she was shy, although Adrienne knew her more as wary and cautious. Rune's personality was calm, mild; rarely did she ever get riled past a short spark of annoyance, unlike Kikka, who was the total opposite in personality to her twin. The elder of the two, she was the bolder one, the rebel, some might say. She was outspoken to Rune's watchful quietness, and rash to Rune's more careful approach. She was mischievous and hot-tempered, both characteristics which often landed her in trouble.

The only thing that similar between the two was their loyalty to each other. Even death wouldn't be able to break the bond they had.

Adrienne was envious of that bond. Envious Rune and Kikka had each other, as_sisters._

Mentally shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the more important matters at hand.

"Has Linnéa been in contact?"

"Last week." Said Rune quietly, inclining her head. "She left a report of what she'd been able to scout from the base." She stopped, her brow marring faintly, then added, quieter still, "It's not much."

"Security was doubled, last time I heard." Adrienne muttered, frowning. "Was she spotted?"

"Serafima," Rune gave a soft chide, while her lips lifted in amusement. "This is the Huntress we're talking about. Of course not."

A smirk escaped her. "Can't be too careful."

Humming in agreement, Rune glanced beyond Adrienne's vision on the screen, and her amusement faded. "Serafima," she began just as softly, but with an alarming hint of urgency. "There is a rumour many have heard, regarding the base." She turned back to face Adrienne, her pale grey eyes troubled.

Adrienne felt her chest tighten, as a feeling of unease filled her, dark and haunting.

"Rumours, Rune?"

"Yes. Rumours of a girl, with amber eyes…a little girl who looks just like you."

* * *

The apartment was silent, eerily so. Sitting sprawled in an armchair, one leg hooked up over the arm, and leaning back against the pillows that were placed at her back, she continued to stare at the photo held within her tender grasp. 

Lost in her memories, an aura of melancholy surrounded her as she sadly regarded the picture. Absently, her thumb rubbed over the worn edges in a familiar gesture.

Instead, she gave the snapshot in her hand one final lingering look, before she carefully replaced it within the protection of the album she held open on her lap. Her fingers twitched over the glossy pages, flipping them slowly, her gaze darting over the prints, memorizing, remembering, maybe even regretting.

There was so much to regret.

If only she'd been able to do more.

If only…

* * *

"_Mama…those people are watching us again…"_

_She held back the heavy curtains gingerly with her tiny hand, her crimson eyes narrowed as she peered out to the streets, watching the activity with a wariness beyond her young age. Behind her, her mother stirred and rose from her seat._

_Elegant, petite, entirely exotic, her mother was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. Coming up behind the girl, she leaned forwards slightly, peering out as well, then drew her daughter protectively away from the window. _

"_Come away, Jia," she whispered, an odd urgency coloring her usually gentle tones. _

_Obediently, the girl complied, looking up to her mother's paling face. "Mama?"_

_A loud bang sounded from the front door. Gasping, her mother grabbed her little arm in an unexpectedly painful grip before dragging her from the room and down the hall. _

"_Quickly," she ordered, breathless, finding a hidden latch in the wall and opening up an otherwise invisible compartment that was used only for emergencies. "Get in."_

_Doing so, she looked at her mother, scared and confused. "But Mama, what about—"_

_A crash diverted their attention, before yelling sounded, mingling familiar and unfamiliar voices alike. _

"_Jia, listen to me," her mother said frantically. "Be strong, this is the only option I have right now. You must keep yourself safe, all right? I'll come back for you…" Tears filled her pale eyes as she shakily touched her small daughter's cheek. "I promise, when it's safe for all of us, I'll come and get you, okay?"_

_Eyes wide with fear, she clung to her mother's arm, began to whine, but then she felt the tap on her neck before everything blurred and slowly darkened to nothing._

'_Mama…'_

* * *

She'd had her suspicions, suspicions that her mother was alive. 

And if she was, chances were that they were too.

Her little brother…and sister.

Staring blankly towards the entrance of the apartment without realizing she was doing so, her body remained strangely motionless before the focus returned abruptly to her eyes, restoring the sharp quality within as she reached into her pocket and withdrew the compact cellular phone from its resting place.

Flipping the mobile open, she pressed her thumb upon a button and scrolled through the contacts before pausing to regard a particular number.

Adrienne hesitated, reluctant to call. This was an emergency only contact…but if what Rune had mentioned was true…

Her mouth thinned to a grim line, and she pressed the call button, lifting the phone to her ear.

It rang only for a moment before an irritated voice snapped, _"This had better be good."_

"Shen…" Adrienne took a breath, exhaling it slowly. "I need your help."

* * *

**Two things. **

**I'm sorry, and thank you. The former being to everyone for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. I hate to say it, but I'm losing motivation for writing, and I was extremely dissatisfied with this chapter..._thank you_ to the readers who have reviewed, specially to Anime-Diva-40, (your PM's really made me happy) and my beta Carmen Takoshi, (who loves to rip apart and redo while lecturing me on my poor grammar ( you have no idea how thankful I am for that at times))**

I'm dedicating this chapter to a bunch of reviewers who have reviewed since the beginning, so _ahem:_ Death-Scimitar, Brezzybrez, Fireworkmage, Moonstone-91, Trinitaria, Caz, Kia Himatari, ILoveAnime89, and Moonlight Kitten (if you read this anymore...)

**If I left anyone else out, thank you to you as well! If you have any questions about the story, PM me, I'll explain it as I can without giving away all the details. Until then, please be patient with me, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. But I welcome ideas if it will get me going to finish! **

**Storm **


	7. My Real Name

**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes  
**_**Storms-Winter**_

**Disclaimer: The making of Beyblade belongs to and is copyright of Aoki Takao, any unfamiliar OC's are mine. **

**Chapter Seven—My Real Name **

* * *

_Adrienne hesitated, reluctant to call. This was an emergency only contact…but if what Rune had mentioned was true…_

_Her mouth thinned to a grim line, and she pressed the call button, lifting the phone to her ear._

_It rang only for a moment before an irritated voice snapped, _"This had better be good."

"_Shen…" Adrienne took a breath, exhaling it slowly. "I need your help."_

* * *

"What do you mean, you _already know_?"

At the ominous anger creeping into Adrienne's voice, unbeknownst to her, Shen's eyes narrowed. He spoke coldly. "Remember who you are talking to, Jia."

Flinching, Adrienne ground her teeth. "Forgive me," she muttered.

"Accepted," Shen replied, tone easing, and continued on a soft breath. "Four months ago, a group moved here. I watched them for a time, but they did nothing out of the ordinary, until," he added, "one approached me personally."

"Personally?" Adrienne repeated, brows drawing together with unease.

"Yes, she told be she'd been sent by her previous guardian…Renshu Xing."

"What?" Eyes widening with shock, Adrienne froze as a chill of recognition crawled up her spine. "Renshu…but…"

"She introduced herself, and her two youngest, twins. A boy and a girl." Shen paused. "I knew, you know. Even though she reverted back to her maiden name, it was obvious to me that Jiao is your mother. The resemblance between you two is remarkable."

_Mama._ Adrienne closed her eyes, and her grip on her phone tightened for a brief second before she was able to regain a semblance of control over the emotions threatening to overcome her.

"What did you do?"

"Took them under my protection. I indirectly owed a favour to Renshu," Shen answered, voice hardening. "But I failed to keep them safe."

Adrienne's heart skipped a beat as a shot of fear darted through her. "They're not…"

"No," Shen replied angrily. "Jiao and and your brother Liang are safe. But Xiaodan…she was kidnapped." He hesitated. "They almost had Liang, but he managed to escape as my men arrived."

So the news from Rune was proving to be horrifically true. "How long ago?" she asked softly.

"Nearly a month," Shen replied just as softly. "My men have searched every known area for the gangs, but I cannot find who did this. I swear on my honour I will, though."

Grateful he could not see the way her lips twisted sardonically, Adrienne bowed her head. "I know."

* * *

Opening with a soft click, the front door swung open, and allowed a petite figure to stride in with familiar ease.

Glancing around with worry within her dark gaze, Kanae pushed the door shut as she dropped her schoolbag at the entrance. "Adrienne?" she called softly, walking into the main room.

Unsurprisingly, the other female was curled into her favourite chair, holding her cell phone lightly within her grasp, while her eyes stared out before her, distant and haunted.

"Adrienne?" Kanae called again, quietly, so not to startle her cousin.

Blinking, Adrienne glanced over, awareness returning to her gaze. "Hi," she merely said.

"Hi yourself." Kanae regarded her with a worried frown. "You didn't come to school again."

"I didn't feel like going," Adrienne replied truthfully. "Was Hiwatari looking for me?"

"No…some men came to the school looking for you, though," Kanae replied slowly, her anxiety growing at her cousin's sharp penetrating look. "I didn't talk to them," she added, becoming perplexed when Adrienne suddenly rose to her feet and walked to the glass window to look out to the street below.

Adrienne said, "Did they see you?"

"I'm…not sure," Kanae confessed, biting her lip. "But I'm sure someone would have mentioned we were cousins."

Eyes narrowing, Adrienne looked out along the other high rises surrounding them. "Did you see anyone follow you back here?"

_I don't like where this is going,_ Kanae thought darkly. "I don't think so."

She regarded her cousin, and noticed how she stilled, and how her pupils slitted. "There you are…" Adrienne breathed, before she casually turned away and reached for the blinds, drawing them shut.

Turning a hard look on Kanae, Adrienne said, "Pack your stuff. Take only what you can carry."

"Pack?" Startled, Kanae balked. "Wait a second, what's going on?"

"Move, Kanae." Grabbing her arm, Adrienne tugged her up and forcefully pushed her to her room. "We have less than five minutes before an army of men with guns and explosives are going to be swarming this complex. I want to be long gone before they find our trail."

Wide-eyed with disbelief, Kanae stopped and looked at her. "You're kidding."

"I kid you not. Pack," Adrienne repeated in a hard tone, throwing a duffle bag at her.

Catching it, Kanae gave her one last glance, before she tore clothes from her closet and dresser, stuffing them in randomly, with little thought to matching. She was finished in moments, taking what she needed from the bathroom, before she went in search of Adrienne.

She found the red-eyed female calmly checking over a handgun. Glancing up at her presence, Adrienne eyed her, before she nodded, and slipped the gun into the holster she had around her torso.

"You won't have to use that, will you?" Kanae asked nervously, as Adrienne took the components from her computer hard-drive and shoved them into a bag resting at her feet."I prefer not to," Adrienne answered as she put on a long dark jacket. "Ready?"

"No," Kanae muttered. "But let's go anyway."

Adrienne gave a slight smile and took up the duffle. Without a word, she lead the way out and down the hall, coming to the entrance way where Scarlet sat waiting patiently.

As Adrienne allowed Scarlet to climb upon her shoulders, Kanae quickly gave another the apartment another look, checking if there was anything else they would need or want to take. But as she reviewed, she came to a conclusion: the apartment was bare of anything that could be considered personal.

It was for this reason, Kanae realized, that Adrienne had steadily refused to decorate the rooms. She had known that eventually she would leave it all behind.

"Let's go."

Glancing back to Adrienne, Kanae found the other already opening the door cautiously and looking out with a sharp scan before exiting the apartment.

"We need to be quick and quiet," Adrienne told Kanae as they moved down the hall and came to the elevator.

Uneasily, Kanae looked over her shoulder. "Shouldn't we take the stairwell?"

"Too risky," Adrienne muttered as she watched the numbers for the elevator climb steadily.

"And the elevator isn't?" Kanae demanded with a frown.

"Elevators are unpredictable for use," Adrienne replied. "They could cut the power and terminate its use, forcing us to use the stairwell, and I'm surprised they haven't done so," she muttered as an after thought. "But it would also alert us if something isn't right. It's risky, which is why _they _won't use it. They'll use the stairwell to come at us instead."

"Well…" Kanae fidgeted as the elevator dinged. "Do we have another escape route…in case this fails?"

"I always have a backup plan." Adrienne gave an edgy smirk as the doors opened. Kanae tensed, and almost collapsed with relief when they showed nothing within.

Taking Kanae's arm in a gentle but firm grip, Adrienne led her into the elevator, and positioned her just-so and told her to stay still. Doing so, the brown haired girl watched as her cousin took out a multi-tool from a pocket, climbed up on the rails attached to the wall, and did a precarious balancing act as she manoeuvred beneath the installed security camera within the steel box.

"Are you disabling it?" Kanae whispered, afraid someone might hear and be alerted.

After a quick glance to the set-up, Adrienne merely shook her head and went to work. Nervously, Kanae watched, resisting the urge to ask questions until the other girl was finished completely.

Finally, the crimson-eyed female jumped down, smirking.

"What did you do?" Kanae asked.

Adrienne shrugged. "Froze the image."

Brows furrowing, Kanae chewed over that as Adrienne pressed the button for the parking complex found below the hotel. "I thought you had to have a camera image, or be able to access the camera's to do that from a computer."

"Not always," Adrienne answered. "It depends on the system too." She shrugged again, but didn't go into detail. Kanae didn't bother to ask further.

It seemed to take forever to finally reach the parking complex. When the elevator settled and the doors opened, both peered out cautiously, one calm and collected, the other tense and fearful.

Scanning the area with sharp eyes, Adrienne stepped out, gesturing for Kanae to follow quickly, and moved to the shadows, constantly on the lookout.

"Clear," Adrienne muttered to herself.

"I thought there would be someone down here," Kanae whispered at her shoulder.

_So did I,_ Adrienne thought grimly. A trap? Waiting outside the garage doors?

"Let's go," she murmured, leading the way farther to the back.

"Your motorcycle?" Kanae asked fearfully.

Adrienne shook her head and pointed. Following the gesture, Kanae's brows shot up at the sight of the newest, hottest model from Subaru before them. "Nice," she commented despite her near-paralysing fear. "Impreza WRX STI Sedan. Yours?"

"A friend's," Adrienne demurred, giving her cousin an amused glance at her comment. She circled around the car swiftly, checking underneath before she unlocked it. "I borrowed it under precaution."

Mournfully, Kanae ran her hand over the steel coloured paint of the car. "I'd hate to ruin this," she muttered.

"Trust me," Adrienne said dryly as they placed their bags in the back. "It'll take a lot to hurt this."

Kanae opened the front passenger door and got in. "You always seem like you're one step ahead," she muttered, almost absently.

"I try," Adrienne replied darkly as she started the vehicle and they moved out the complex. Placing on her seatbelt, Kanae watched tensely as the doors opened to allow them to exit the underground parking. "Can anyone see in?" she asked.

Adrienne glanced at her. "No. The windows are one-way glass. We can see out, no one can see in."

"Isn't that illegal?" Kanae queried with surprise.

"Probably," Adrienne smiled faintly.

Slowly, they eased out, both girls looking around suspiciously.

"I don't like this," Adrienne muttered under her breath. "It's easy. Too easy."

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Kanae whispered as she looked around frantically searching for anything and anybody suspicious.

"I don't know," her cousin replied after a moment, merging into the traffic without hesitation. "I really don't know."

Uneasy, Kanae settled back for the drive, having no option but to place her trust in her cousin to get them to safety.

* * *

"Where is this?" Kanae asked uncertainly, looking around.

Pausing before a door, Adrienne stared directly at a camera installed above with narrowed eyes before she reached out and pressed a button.

"It's a safe house," she replied. "We'll be protected here."

_Protected from what exactly?_ Kanae wanted to ask, but a voice from a concealed speaker cut through her thoughts, and made her jump at the abruptness of the curt tone.

"Identify yourself."

Scowling blackly, Adrienne glared at the camera. "I hate this system," she muttered under her breath before she raised her voice to a cool, firm reply.

"Serafima Kalinin. Code name, Demon. Alias, Adrienne Fwujuii. Fugitive number: X-X-X-0-9-3-1. Alliance branch Russia: 2-0-0-8-7-1-5-3-9."

"Guest?"

"Family. Kanae Kalinin," Adrienne replied, ignoring her cousin's gawking look."Reason for coming?"

Adrienne growled. "Do _not_ make me open this damn door myself."

There was a pause, before Kanae heard a faint whirl and a resounding click. The door before them opened.

Without a word, Adrienne grabbed Kanae and dragged her in before the door was fully opened and they entered into a well-decorated foyer. Kanae barely had time to take in the western world designs when a group of people approached them.

"Serafima." A male nodded, offering a mocking smirk. "I never thought I'd see you taking refuge in my safe house."

"Tsukasa," Adrienne returned dryly. "Still an ass, I see."

His dark gaze narrowed, but he let the remark pass. "Chikage." He waved a female forward. She bowed her head, her dyed blonde hair falling forwards.

Tsukasa said, "Escort them."

Chikage nodded, and with a gesture, she murmured softly for the cousins to follow her. They did so, Adrienne walking with purpose, continually ignoring the way that Kanae was staring holes into her back, her expression accusing and hurt.

"These are to be your rooms for the allowed time," Chikage said quietly as she opened a door. "If you need anything, please inform me and I will deal with it accordingly."

"Thanks," Adrienne replied, surveying the room as she threw her bag onto a table and began to unpack hardware gadgets and a laptop. As the door shut, Kanae was unable to hold back any longer. "You lied to me!"

Pausing, Adrienne looked up, her eyes hard. "No. I have never lied to you. I merely withheld the truth," she replied quietly. "There's a difference."

Knowing that the other girl was telling the truth, but still frustrated, Kanae lashed out. "So, what? You didn't trust me with the truth? Is that it?"

"What did you want to hear?" Adrienne snapped, folding her arms. It seemed she had reached her limit as well. "That when I was six, my mother hid me from people that were attacking our house when my father was gone on a business trip, and she and my two younger siblings suddenly disappeared? That my father sent me away to a private girls school deep into the Russian wilderness because he couldn't bear to look at me? That the school turned out to be a military school teaching girls how to handle weapons and hack any system? That we were taught to _kill_? That we were taught emotions are a weakness? You wanted to know that I was beaten daily, starved, raped, and _still_ forced to endure gruelling conditions in order to survive until I was able to escape and am now a fugitive on the run from the Russian military? Is that what you wanted to know? The _truth_?"

Bitterly, Adrienne stared at Kanae, unsympathetic to the paleness that crept over her cousin's features.

"I…I didn't know," Kanae whispered, pathetically, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known." Adrienne turned away. "There are only a select few that do."

Silence fell between the two, broken by the noises made as Adrienne set up her computer and hooked up a link. Kanae took a seat farther in and stared out at nothing for a long time, contemplating all that Adrienne had revealed, causing many things to become clearer, and to give answers to many questions that she had had before.

She understood now, somewhat, why Adrienne was so secretive, and why she was able to handle weaponry, take disguises so easily, and live as she did.

Abruptly, Kanae felt almost privileged, despite the abuse she had taken from her uncle. It was nothing compared to what Adrienne had suffered through, if she was telling the truth.

"Here."

Startled, Kanae looked up in time to catch a small book out of the air. Looking down at it, she blinked at the cover of a photo album, and opened it wonderingly. Immediately, she found an old picture of a woman within, holding a baby bundled up within her arms. The woman was beautiful. She wore a brilliant but tired smile for the camera. Kanae read the jotted notes at the side: _"Nov. 9__th__, Serafima (Jia) Mikhailovna Kalinin was born at 1:30 AM. Jiao did wonderfully; our baby girl is a miracle. We've named her Jia; her second name for when we visit China and family."_

Kanae looked up, to where Adrienne was leaning against a nearby chair, regarding her silently. Crimson eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"Adrienne Fwujuii does not exist," Serafima – Jia – stated softly. "My real name is Serafima." A wry smile twisted her lips up. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**Yes, I updated, I'm not completely dead...but very, very busy. I hope ya'll like, and I apologize that I'm not working on my fics as much as I should. I'm sure you understand though. **

**The part that concerns the elevator. Completely off the top of my head, I have no real idea if any of it is truth, so please don't get on my case about it if it is wrong. It's a story people, you can make stuff up and if its somewhat logical...go with it. Makes things more interesting.**

**To my darling dear wonderful Beta, Carmen-Takoshi! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Because of you my writing is getting better, and a means to keep writing :) Please review, they make me happy, and actually play a big part in me producing another chapter**

**Storm**


End file.
